Read my lips
by popscb
Summary: Everyone has a secret, Lauren has one she desperately wants to keep that way...secret. What happens when her secret is discovered ?
1. Chapter 1

"oi! Watch where you're going" she was completely oblivious to him as he pushed her, she was running late, her classroom had changed for the next lesson and she was currently on the wrong side of the college with 5 minutes to spare. She started to move speedily in the direction of the new location, hoping she wasn't going to be late, her media studies teacher was ridiculously strict, if he heard you breathe you'd be in trouble so being late was not an option.

She heard the 2 minute warning bell ring and had come to the conclusion she was definitely going to be late. The double doors to the room finally came into view and she slowed down a little. She was about to push the doors open when someone pulled them from the other side and she stumbled forward straight into them.

She frowned and mumbled softly under her breath rubbing her head in pain.

"You should watch where you're going!" Someone said for the second time that day. She looked up at them willing them to move out of the way so she could just through the door. He folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her. "What are you staring at?" She opened her mouth wanting to answer him but the words caught in her throat and he'd started laughing her. She shifted uncomfortably trying to get around him, but his laughter was getting louder and the pain in her head was getting stronger.

"Tyler? What are you doing?" she blinked at the new face and then she looked down, the tears threatening to fall. He pushed Tyler out of the way and bent down to the floor picking up her book that she hadn't even realised she'd dropped. "It's Lauren isn't it?"

She didn't answer him.

He frowned "I'm Joey, look are you ok…" again she didn't respond, he frowned and tapped he shoulder gently, but she jumped several feet away from him. "Hey, sorry." He apologised, he could see the tears dripping down her face as her hand gently covered her forehead.

"JOEY!" Tyler yelled but Joey held his hand up to him.

"Shut up Tyler! Everyone shut up" he yelled and the class fell silent. Joey turned his attention back to Lauren and looked her directly in the eye "Do you want to tell me why you're crying?"

Lauren shook her head gently but Joey wasn't having it, he took her hand and moved her outside of the classroom. She shuddered and her hand immediately went to her ear. "Is your ear hurting you or something?" before she could do anything his hand was on her cheek, her eyes shutting anticipating his next move. Joey's fingers brushed through her hair and tucked her hair behind her ear. His fingers paused their movement and he smiled at her weakly as he saw the tiny piece of plastic in her ear . "Lauren, are you deaf?"

 **This is just a tester to see how this goes down... as far as I know this hasn't been done before, it's not a particularly long story but there's plenty going on... I hope you enjoy and i'll be back tomorrow if this goes down well :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren looked down biting her lip, she knew what he'd said; she had some of her hearing just not the full whack as she liked to say. She knew Joey had figured it out but she didn't want to give him an answer, that would require talking to him and then that would lead to questions and then that would lead to complications and… no she wasn't going to answer him, he'd think she hadn't heard him. "I…i need my locker" she said firmly, trying not to stumble over the words.

"Ok, I'll come with you" Joey was quickly walking in line with her away from the noise of the classroom. He could see her progressively relax as they neared quieter areas, "let me help you…" he said tapping her shoulder gently and reaching for the books in her hands. Lauren was going to protest but she didn't get the chance, the books were already sitting in Joey's grasp. They walked silently down the corridor, Lauren fidgeting with the hearing aid in her ear, her face scrunching now and then as it screeched and obviously caused her some pain. Joey tapped her shoulder again, after a minute and she looked at him, fear so evident on her face, but there was a little amusement too. "You didn't answer my question…" he smiled, and it was a genuine smile.

Lauren couldn't help but smile back, he had a gorgeous smile, even she wasn't afraid to deny that. "Yes. I am deaf… partially." She told him. Joey could tell she tried really hard when talking, she sounded perfectly normal to him, just slightly slower than anyone else. Her words were slightly laboured and she struggled with some words.

"You have really good speech…" he told her "like really good, most deaf people can't talk at all you know" he told her like it was new information.

He watched as she grinned and nodded "I know…I lip read…you have to be…facing me so I can understand… the hearing aid just helps cancel the background noise" they stopped at they reached her locker and she turned around to put in the combination.

"And the hearing aid isn't working today?" he asked, frowning a little.

Lauren was fiddling with things in her locker and she didn't hear him and couldn't see his lips. She picked up a new battery from the little box in her locker and spent a few seconds putting it into the tiny little plastic piece that sat hidden in her ear. She turned back to face Joey and saw him smiling at her "What?"

"Nothing" he said but he continued to smile at her, she was quite captivating as she pushed her hair over her ear to hide the hearing aid.

"Why are you still looking at me that way then?" there were little butterflies building in her stomach, she never imagined talking to anyone like this, let alone once they knew her secret. She's always liked Joey Branning, they were 16 when they first met, both having taken the same lessons at college. Lauren had stayed in the shadows wanting to hide her secret, so the two never really spoke properly, Lauren didn't really speak to anyone at all. Unbeknownst to Lauren, Joey had been quite intrigued by her though, he'd realised she was hiding something for some time and now as they were in their last year of college he wanted to get to know her better. He was never really sure what her secret was, she would stay in the background, never answer in class, yet she was top of the class in every one of her subjects.

"I asked you if your hearing aid wasn't working today, but you kind of answered when you didn't… answer" he laughed. "Does anyone know you're deaf?"

"No… and I'd like it to stay that way please…so if you could like, not say anything, that would be…really ap..prec..iated" She asked looking at him pleadingly as she stumbled over her words, she slammed her locker door shut and turned back towards him taking her books from his hands.

He looked her straight in the eye and she could see the honesty when he spoke "Your secret is safe with me. I promise." Lauren flashed him a grin and walked further down the corridor. "erm…isn't class this way?"

"Yes… I'm going to get a note from the nurse…if I was you I would too. Mr Armstrong is not the type of person to ac…cep…t kindness as a reason for lateness."

"That is very true" he agreed, the two of them walking towards the nurses room.

*JL*JL*JL*

"YOU ARE LATE!" Joey ushered Lauren through the door and shut it behind them, the two walking towards their very angry looking teacher as he awaited their excuse.

"We're sorry sir, we have notes" he gave him two yellow slips the nurse had filled out, half expecting him to screw them up and throw them away, but he didn't.

"Take your seats. The task is on the board. And no talking!" He yelled, which made Lauren cringe. As much as the hearing aids helped her to focus in on the sounds she wanted to, they also amplified the most dominant sounds which sometimes caused for a very painful experience.

The two took their seats on opposite sides of the classroom. Joey sat at the table with Tyler, Lee and Fatboy, telling them he'd explain later as to why he was late. He couldn't help but glance over to Lauren as he began to work; he was still trying to figure her out, she was definitely different to the other girls and not because of her _secret_. She was sat on her own, her head down working away, thinking back Joey realised he'd never actually seen her with anyone other than a younger girl (who he assumed to be her sister). He wondered if she'd consciously made that decision so no one would get close enough to find out what she was hiding.

"Mr Branning, is there something on your mind? That you wish to share with the rest of the class?"

Joey cringed as he knew he'd been caught staring "no Sir."

"Well then I suggest you began to work and stop staring at the back of Miss Cross's head." The entire class began to laugh as Joey was told off, he was usually one to stay out of trouble unlike his friends, most of them were looking in Laurens direction, but Lauren hadn't reacted, Joey smiled internally when he realised she hadn't heard their teachers scolding. Quickly picking up his pen he started to write, although his brain was thinking of something else, or more so, someone else.

 **It seemed you all enjoyed the start of this so thank you for the lovely response ! It seems Joey has a bit of a thing for Lauren doesn't it? but will she let him in? Back tomorrow :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm going for a walk" Lauren mumbled as she climbed form her mother's car as it pulled up outside of number 5. Tanya watched as Lauren shrugged her jacket on and began to reach for her ear to remove the hearing aid. She was very close to removing it when she felt her Mum's hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong darling?" she locked the car and looked her daughter dead in the eye "Talk to me, you've been like this for the last three weeks, we've had nothing but mumbles and a shoulder shrug if we're lucky, what's happened?" Lauren watched her lips move but she wasn't taking in the words, she wasn't interested, her mind was elsewhere. "Lauren are you listening to me?"

A frown took to Laurens features and she stared at her Mum "Poor choice of words Mother" she said turning swiftly and walking off down the street.

"Lauren, Lauren I didn't mean anything by it!" Tanya tried calling after her but it was too late, Lauren was too far away and her hearing aid had already been removed.

*JL*JL*JL*

She continued to walk aimlessly through the streets, feeling the vibrations of the traffic as it went by, the movement of the people around her, but she couldn't hear them. In Laurens silent little world, things were very different, she missed the sound of children laughing, the birds singing, the ice cream van. She couldn't hear any of it properly, it all became the same muffled white noise.

Deciding she wanted to escape a little, Lauren walked to the café out of Walford. She ordered herself a hot chocolate and handed a random amount of change over, hoping it would cover the cost as she hadn't heard the waitress tell her how much it was. She said a shaky thank you and seated herself in a seat by the window. She watched all the people bustle by and took a sketch pad and pack of pencils from her bag, begging to sketch her view of the world, she may not have faultless hearing but her sight was perfectly fine and that transported amazingly to paper. She sometimes thought her sight was better than other peoples, she didn't have the distractions of sound and so saw things as they were, perhaps in a way she had a more innocent view of the world.

*JL*JL*JL*

"You dropped a pencil…" he said from her side, reaching down to pick up the pencil, he was surprised to see her if he was honest. She had practically avoided him at all costs for the past three weeks, ever since he found out her _secret_ she had gone back to hiding in the shadows. "Lauren…" she still didn't answer. He smiled realising his mistake and slid into the seat opposite her. He placed her pencil down in front of her and his eyes went wide. Lauren jumped at his sudden appearance, her hand flying to her chest. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you dropped your pencil…" he tapped it and looked up to her again.

Lauren took a few shaky breaths and stared at him, he went to talk again but she held her hand up to him and reached into her bag. She found her hearing aid and put it back into her ear, flicking the little switch so she could hear him. "Sorry… I…took my aid out…hi" Lauren smiled at him, the first time she'd properly smiled in three weeks.

"So I can see" he frowned "But why take it out?"

"you caught me on a bad day… my Mum's been giving me sympathy looks for the entire car ride home and she was whining about dad and this…buis…ness trip she doesn't want him to go on"

"That still doesn't explain why you took your aid out" He told her pointedly and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I like to shut off sometimes. People treat me differently when they know about my 'problem' and it's nice not to think about it, if I don't have the stupid aid in then I feel normal and I can be in my own world and just sketch"

"sounds appealing" Joey told her, he noticed how her speech seemed to improve as she relaxed, the more she watched his lips, the easier it was for her to talk back. He glanced over to her sketch and saw the perfect drawing of the street outside. "That's pretty amazing Lauren!"

"Y'think?" Joey nodded a huge grin on his face. "I've never shown anyone my sketches before…"

"Sorry! I didn't even think, I know art's a really personal thing" he apologised.

Lauren shook her head "it's fine, I don't mind you seeing…anyway it's not like you don't know my secret."

"I'm glad you told me" Joey confessed.

"I didn't actually tell you, if I remember you found out yourself!" she reminded him, quite pleased with herself when he had do say she was right. She reached into her bag suddenly and slammed her phone on the table, turning it off. Joey raised his eyebrow at her. "It's on vibrate so I can tell it's going off, the problem is it's always bloody going off." She took a deep breath and packed her things away "I should be going home".

"Let me walk you…" Joey said, getting up and pulling her chair out with ease.

Lauren stared at him, her brain trying to figure out if he was being truthful or if he was after something, of course her heart was yelling a huge "YES" at her but she wasn't quite sure. "Did you just offer to walk me home?" she asked warily, raising her eyebrow

"Yes, unless you'd rather walk alone…" Joey said softly, although he was a little disappointed she was going to say no. "I just thought it'd be nice…"

"Ok" she nodded her head "ye, it would be nice. Thank you" she picked her bag up and waited for Joey to move but he indicated for her to go first.

"Ladies first" Lauren couldn't help but blush as he said that. Joey followed her from the Café and fell in to step as she began to walk. They walked in silence for a good few minutes, it was a little awkward if they were honest, but Joey didn't know what to say and Lauren wasn't a very conversational person anyway.

Lauren stopped walking as they reached the edge of the Square, near her mum's salon. "I'm good from here" she said turning to face him.

Joey put his hands awkwardly in his pockets and nodded "right, ok… well I'll see you college on Monday, yes?" She hesitantly nodded. "Right, I'll see you then…" he was hoping for her to say something, say goodbye or yes or anything but she didn't, she let him walk away.

 **Well Joey seems to be trying doesn't he and Lauren well she seems a little less keen, is something else stopping her ? she definitely isn't having the best few weeks by the sounds of things. Thanks for all the reviews so far :) back tomorrow xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren silently opened the front door hoping to escape to her room before all the questions started, she really wasn't in the mood for any form of discussion, verbal or otherwise. In all honesty she wanted to shut herself away in her room and cry. Unfortunately for Lauren it seemed her bad day was going to get worse, she was halfway up the stairs when her Dad appeared at the top of them with his arms folded. He raised his hand and made a turning motion with his finger "Not so quick young lady, your mums in the kitchen." Lauren stared at him "go on, we want to talk to you".

She pivoted on the step and plodded sullenly into the kitchen, finding her mum sat at the table, a glass of wine poised in her hands. "Lauren!" she gasped "Where have you been, I've been calling you! We were worried…"

She stayed in the doorway as Max walked past her and sat down, he said something to Tanya but Lauren couldn't understand as his mouth was obstructed. "Sit down babe…" he said turning back to her. "Please" he added when she still didn't move.

Reluctantly she did as she was asked and sat down, staring anxiously at her parents. Her dads hand reached across the table to take hers but she pulled it away and averted her teary gaze. "Darling talk to us, I'm sorry about earlier…about what I said, I forget sometimes" Tanya said, making sure Lauren could see her.

"I wish I could forget…" Lauren whispered "it's ok for you and Dad… you…can forget…bbb..utt I Ca..nnntt." she swiped at her eyes taking the tears away with the back of her hand. Her parents didn't say anything and she knew it's because they didn't know what to say. " Y…ou and Dddadd, ddont understand how hard this is…" the tears were falling more now as she was getting frustrated with herself as the ability to say the words that were in her mind became less simple.

"we do know Lauren…"

She shook her head at her father "no… you… don't."

Max stood up and moved to crouch by the side of her chair. He reached up and moved her hair away from her face and she automatically thought of Joey. "Babe, we know it's hard. We're so proud of how you handle this, you go on like nothing's wrong. So much so we sometimes do forget, you are no different to us than Abi and Oscar are, but we know that you sometimes need a little bit ore attention." She watched him speak to her softly and slowly, out of the whole family, her Dad was most understanding. "If we talk too quiet or too loud, too fast or slow, you have to tell us. If you cant see our lips then you have to say babe…"

"I…wish you…wo..uld…learn some sign language." She told him sadly.

Her mum interrupted "you told us not to bother…" she said pointedly "we don't need to, you can read lips very well."

"i…shouldn't have…to" Lauren said more tears building. "Can I go to my room now please?"

"yeah of course, you don't have to ask." Max told her, kissing her forehead gently, his shoulders slumping as he watched her leave, obviously very upset over something.

*JL*JL*JL*

Max stood outside Laurens door later that evening, he was still concerned about her, even more so since their conversation in the kitchen. He knocked on her door, but knew she probably wouldn't hear him, so he popped his head around and saw her sat on her bed, sketching away. He also noticed her hearing aid on the side table back in its case. He walked in cautiously and sat on her bed, she looked up as it dipped and saw him watching her with a smile. She quickly shut her sketch pad and drew her knees up under her chin. "Can we talk?" he asked making sure she could see him, he nodded to her hearing aid and she frowned shaking her head. "Why not?"

"NO" she said, surprising her father at the strength of her word.

He picked the case up and opened it, examining the little plastic insert. He knew she was watching him. He held it out to her and then put up 5 fingers. "5 minutes, that's all I'm asking". She snatched the aid from his hand and put it into her ear switching it on. "Thank you…"

"What…do you want…to talk…about?"

"Something else is going on with you babe, I need to know what, because I hate seeing you like this. Is it getting worse?" she shook her head "is it more painful?" again she shook her head. "okay, is it college? Has something happened at college?" This time she didn't say anything. "ok so it's college…we can get you some extra support if you need it"

"no…I don't need it" she told him with a sigh.

"Then what is it? Are you being bullied again? Because I can go to the college and talk to them and.."

"It's a boy ok." Lauren said interrupting his rant.

Max visibly relaxed "A boy?" Lauren nodded a small smile on her face "He hasn't got you into any trouble has he?"

Lauren giggled a little "No Dad…" again Max relaxed "He knows…" Lauren said after a few moments.

Max's eyes widened "You told him?"

"No, he discovered it…He doesn't seem bothered by it" her tears dripped again and Max saw her hold her sketch pad closer to her chest.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked not really understanding. Lauren looked down at her fingers gripping tightly to the sketch pad and then slowly lifted her eyes to meet her Dad's.

"What if the doctors can't do anything else Dad?" she cried, bursting into tears as all her emotion came flooring out.

Max put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her sobbing body into his arms. He held her tightly and ran his hand up and down her arm. After a few minutes he pulled back "you have to think positive babe…this time next month you might not need you're hearing aid anymore, but that shouldn't make a difference though Lauren. You say this boy wasn't bothered, then why are you?"

"I want to be able to hear him…Prop..erllll..y. His voice is dull and I want to hear him talk." She closed her eyes "I want to be able to hear him when he said my art was good…"

"He sounds like a good boy, go for it with him babe…" Max smiled

"You know I can't" she told him pointedly and Max gave her an understanding nod.

He kissed her gently on the cheek "Do what makes you happy Lauren…don't like anything and I mean anything hold you back." He left her room and Lauren took a deep breath, letting his words sink in. she opened her sketch book and stared down at the picture she'd drawn. She stared at his gorgeous face, smiling as the image filtered into her mind.

"Don't let _anything_ hold you back" she whispered.

 **Poor Lauren, she seems to be having a bit of a rough day. She's feeling like she doesn't fit in the family and there's something stopping her taking things further with Joey, but what is it? back tomorrow :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning arrived far too quickly for Laurens liking, she would have given anything to skip class and stay in bed, but she didn't have that option. Joey on the other hand was far too happy for it to be Monday. He had a spring in his step and was so eager to get to college, so much so his mum had noticed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son? Where's the Grumpy Joseph Branning I usually have to drag from his bad most days?" she asked with a slight hint of suspicion.

"It's Monday, and I have a feeling it's going to be a very good day." He told her, buttering a slice of toast as it popped up from the toaster. "Not only are Mondays free from any lessons involving Mr Armstrong, Tyler and Fatboy are on a rugby trip which means I'm going to be alone in English Literature" he took a bite from his toast and sat opposite his Mum at the table.

She shoved a plate under his hands to stop the crumbs "Right, so Tyler and 'Fatboy' being off for the day suddenly makes your day better does it?" Joey nodded "since when? You hate being on your own."

"I won't be on my own, at least I hope I won't be" he finished his toast and washed the plate up, turning round to see his mum watching him "What?"

Standing up she smiled and kissed his cheek "Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a girl would it?" her hands rested on his shoulders and she saw him try to hide a smile. "It is!"

"She's Just a friend…" Joey said although he wasn't sure if he should call her a friend they'd only spoken once or twice.

"Well whoever she is, friend or more, she's got my vote…you're smiling and I haven't see that in a while" she glanced at the clock and kissed him again "I best go or I'll be late. Have a good day son, I won't be back until late tonight; I'm working a double shift so there's a pie in the fridge for you. Your sisters staying at her friends tonight, so don't wait up for her and your Father's on a business trip… I love you"

"Love you to mum…" the front door closed and Joey heard her car start and drive off a few moments later.

*JL*JL*JL*

Max knocked loudly on Laurens door, pleased when he heard a small 'come in'. He pushed the door open and saw Lauren dressed for the day, he moved in front of her and smiled "You look nice babe…"

Lauren blushed and looked down at the black and white dress she was wearing before looking back to her Dad. "Thank you…I wasn't sure…I think I…might change"

"Lauren you look beautiful. I'm sure no one will be worried what you're wearing" he said placing his hands on her shoulders "Do you have everything that you need?"

"Yes" she nodded her head towards a pile of books on the side.

"Would you like me to carry them? I can drive you in so you don't have to walk or get the bus or tube…" Lauren looked a little hesitant at first "Your mums at work babe remember?"

"Ok then…" she agreed, handing Max the large pile of books and did a sweep of her room "I'm ready"

"Let's go then."

*JL*JL*JL*

When they pulled into the college car park Lauren smiled as she saw Joey say goodbye to one of his friends and jog over to the car. "Who's he then?" Max asked turning to her.

"That's Joey" A smile was on her face as she said his name.

"Ah so the dress is for his benefit?" Max smiled as he saw the young male pause a little distance away from the car and wave awkwardly.

"No!" she said quickly but she knew it sounded like such a lie. "He's the one I was…telling…you about yesterday…" she confessed, glancing at Joey as he waited for her.

Max peered around her and looked at Joey. "He's waiting for you by the looks of it" he said softly. Max was happy that this boy, whoever he was, was showing an interest in Lauren, she needed some friends. Lauren had been a popular kid at school and always got on well with everyone in her class, but things changed when she lost her hearing, she was still at primary school when it happened and had to take a lot of time off. By the time she went back to school, her old friends had moved on and Lauren found it hard to adjust to school life, so she started to blend into the background focusing on her work instead. At secondary school, she had a few friends but none seemed to stick around long when they discovered Lauren was deaf, she became good friends with one girl in her year but then she moved away and Lauren was left alone again.

All Max wanted was for his daughter to be happy, she didn't get on well with her Mum and spent most of her time drawing, if this boy could provide even the slightest bit of friendship to his daughter then he was more than willing to let him into their lives. Max opened the car door and stepped out Lauren glaring at him in horror. "What are you doing?" she was growing more embarrassed as he walked round the car and opened her door.

"Get out of the car and go and say hello and ask him how his weekend was." Max told her with a smile, Lauren pouted and went to argued "ah! Come on out you come…" she reluctantly did as she was told and frowned at him for pushing her, but Max knew if he didn't she would have sat in the car until Joey had gotten bored and walked off.

Lauren smoothed her dress down and dared a glance at Joey, he was smiling at her, a big happy smile that made little butterflies dance in her stomach. He stepped forward and pushed his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

"There you go…" Max went to place her huge pile of book in her arms when Joey stepped forward and took them.

"I can carry those for you." Max nodded and gave Lauren a look that was saying he liked Joey. "They're pretty heavy"

"Thank you…Bye Dad" Lauren said, hoping he'd take the not so subtle hint and leave her alone, she feeling a little embarrassed if she was honest.

"Ok, I'm going" he leaned in and placed a kiss to her head, laughing a little as she blushed. He turned to Joey "Thank you for helping her".

"It's my pleasure" he watched as Max walked off a satisfied look on his face "I like your dress today" he turned back to Lauren who was still standing in the same spot, seemingly not moved an inch. "Lauren?" he nudged her shoulder, whilst still balancing her books.

Turning to him swiftly she looked up at him "What did you say?"

"I said I liked your dress, you look really pretty…" He told her and watched the pink blush flood to her cheeks.

"Thank you." The first bell went and Lauren saw everyone moving "We better go…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey sat in his usual seat as they reached the classroom, placing Laurens books down on the table next to him. Lauren stood and stared at him, going to pick up her books and sit in her seat. "Where are you going?" Joey asked her, surprised and disappointed that she was moving.

"I'm going to sit in my seat…" she said as if it was the most obvious fact ever.

"Oh, I thought you might sit here" he said "with me… you can sit with me you know"

Lauren smiled at him brightly "you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" he frowned, pulling her chair out for her. Lauren shrugged as she sat next to him. "Do you think I don't want to be seen with you or something?"

"Your friends d..o..n't like me. One of them likes to make things pretty miserable for me" she whispered as their teacher walked in.

"I have told Tyler to leave you alone, I don't know why he finds it funny to be horrible to you. You seem like a lovely person to me" Joey nudged her gently and she smiled "and you have a contagious smile"

"Your smile is pretty contagious too…" Lauren mirrored, their eyes soft and a little glassy as they stared at each other, only breaking gaze when the teacher began talking.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Don't forget your home work for Friday!" The teacher reminded them as they all packed their things away. She walked over to Lauren and Joey smiling as she saw Joey say something and Lauren nod in response. "Lauren may I have a quick word?"

"Ye…" she stepped away from Joey and towards the teacher, slightly worried about what she was going to say. "Am I in trouble or something miss?"

"No, not at all I just wanted to know if you got on ok in today's session, I know there was a lot of talking"

Lauren nodded "It was fine, I had some help actually" she glanced at Joey "I asked Joey if I didn't catch something"

"Well thank you very much Joey, I appreciate it. I'll let you get to lunch".

The two of them walked towards the library to return Laurens books, Joey refusing to let her carry any of them. A few moments later they were walking back down the corridor "I could have carried them myself y'know?"

"Ye well they were heavy weren't they?" Lauren didn't respond but he knew she'd heard him "You don't have any classes this afternoon do you?"

"Nope" Lauren shook her head "why?"

"Do you fancy going into town? Getting something to eat?" Joey was by far the most nervous he'd been in a long time, he really liked Lauren and didn't want to mess things up with her, he was hoping she would say yes.

"That would be nice." She said, repeating her words from the café a few days ago. "I'll let you choose…" she said softly as they walked out of the school gates.

"I know the perfect place" Joey told her, they walked side by side down the road into the town centre, Joey took a breath and slide his hand into Laurens, keeping a loose grip. He expected to feel her pull her hand away any second, but she didn't. She glanced down at their hands, linking their fingers and smiled at Joey. Maybe he was different to everyone else?

 **Intrigued ? Now you know a little of the background story to Lauren and a little of Joey's too, and things seem to progressing with the two of them. And to clear this up now, Joey and Lauren are not related, Joey is a Branning as is his Dad but Max is no relation in this story, I've just used the name Cross as Lauren's families name for the ease of it :) Back tomorrow :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joey had taken Lauren to a pizza place and they'd shared a pizza between them. The conversation was light and Lauren couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so at ease with someone. The time passed quickly and before they knew it, it had been 3 hours since they'd arrived in town.

"We should make a move…" Joey said softly

"Can I use the toilet before we go?" she asked

Joey smiled "you don't need to ask Lauren, I'll just go and pay" he stood up and walked towards the till.

"I can pay for my own food…" she handed him some money but had it pushed straight back in her hand.

"I don't doubt you can, but I asked you so I'm paying" he handed the money over to the waitress and turned slightly to see Lauren staring at him "I thought you needed the toilet?" he smirked Lauren quickly looked away and almost ran to the toilets.

She was only a few minutes and then returned, joining Joey by the door where he'd waited. He held the door open for her as they walked out onto the street. Lauren stood still as they left the restaurant and faced Joey "Thank you" she said softly, a small crease forming between her brows.

"It was only pizza Lauren, it didn't break the bank" he laughed

"No, not for dinner…I mean I am thankful for dinner, but I guess….what I'm trying to say is, thank you for being my friend" she told him, her confidence slipping away a little.

Joey reached over and took her hand "Firstly, I'm glad you consider me as your friend…but you don't have to thank me. I'm thankful to you for letting me in…I know you like to blend in and being friends with me doesn't really allow you to do that but I'd rather be your friend than be the popular kid" Lauren's eyes filled with tears as she watched him talk. His hand lifted and tucked her hair over her ear, he looked at her hearing aid and ran his finger around the top of her ear. "This doesn't bother me…"

"Why?" she whispered

"Why doesn't it bother me?" Lauren nodded "because it doesn't define you, there's more to you than that…and I really like you and I hope you like me as much too"

"You make me feel good…" she told him and it was true. She might not know Joey very well, but that didn't matter. From the second he'd found out about her condition, he hadn't treated her any differently, he'd simply agreed to keep her secret and had helped her. Joey made her feel happy, he made her feel calm and made her feel safe. Safe to be herself and not have to worry about hiding anything.

"I feel the same" Joey told her "Why don't we do something else? Go to cinema, go for a walk? I have a free house we could go and watch a movie? That's if you're free…"

Lauren nodded "I'm free, a movie at yours sounds good. I don't get on well with cinemas" she said softly "a bit too loud"

"Of course, I didn't think about that. My house it is then…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey pushed his key in the front door and picked up the post, letting Lauren in before him. She looked around the hallway and saw the walls adorned with pictures, she smiled seeing a few of Joey as a little boy and some with a young girl who she guessed was his sister. They all looked so happy, nothing like her family.

Joey placed his hand on her shoulder "go through to the lounge and make yourself at home, I'll get us some drinks" Lauren again nodded, a little lost for words at how natural it felt to be with Joey like this. She knew she shouldn't be there, she knew it was going to get her in a lot of trouble in the future when she had to explain everything to him, but for now, she was just going to enjoy the time they were spending together. "Right I didn't know what you liked so I took a guess and went with Juice, I also found my sister secret stash of chocolate biscuits…" he handed Lauren her glass and offered her a biscuit.

"Thank you…" she took a biscuit and took a bit "This is good"

"Hmm Alice, my sister, lives off these things, she spent an entire summer a few years back refusing to eat anything but these biscuits." Joey told her seriously, making Lauren laugh a little.

"I can see why, they taste really good!" Joey couldn't help but grin again as she spoke, she was such a nice person to be around. They stared at each other, eyes caught in a moment that was much more intense than either of them would like to admit. Lauren swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in her mouth. She took a shaky breath and put her glass down on the coffee table "Did you say something about a film?"

Joey pulled away from her, creating some much needed distance "I did yes, is there anything you fancy?"

'you' was on the tip of her tongue and she had to fight very hard not to let the words slip out. "Anything at all."

"Are you really leaving it up to me?" he asked, a little worried in case he chose something she really didn't like. "ok how about…hmm…oh what about The Breakfast club?"

"I've never seen it" Lauren admitted.

Joey looked completely shocked "you've never seen The Breakfast club?" she shook her head "Well I think we should resolve that problem" he began to sort the DVD and handed Lauren the case so she could read the synopsis. "It's a great film, I'm sure you'll love it". Lauren watched as he messed about with the settings, wondering what had taken him so long. It was only when he was sat next to her and the film started she realised he'd set the film so that subtitles came on. Glancing over at him, she had a look of pure longing in her eyes, she was pretty sure she was falling for Joey Branning.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren opened her eyes, feeling something slightly shaking her. she came face to face with Joey's smiling face as she became aware of her surroundings. "Hi…"

"hmm, Did I fall asleep?" she asked groggily noticing that the movie had finished and it was nearly dark outside.

"Yes, you missed almost all of the film. I would have let you sleep but as you can see it's getting dark out and I guessed you should be getting home?" She pulled her phone from her bag and saw she had a couple of text messages from her father. "oh I hope you don't mind but it was ringing and I didn't really know what to do…so I answered it." Laurens eyes went wide "I could see it was your dad ringing, I told him you were ok and he said he would pick you up at 6…so he should be here anytime soon. I didn't mean to cross any boundaries or anything, it's just well…I thought he'd be worried".

"It's ok honestly, thank you for telling him and for getting him to pick me up." She stretched out and yawned a little causing Joey to laugh "I had a late night, I couldn't sleep last night…"

"Me neither." He told her, both of them falling into silence. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you today."

"Ye I really have too, It was fun while it lasted… I guess when your friends are back in I'll be seeing a lot less of you again and things will go back to how they used to be" They heard a car beep outside and assumed it was Laurens Dad. "I should go…"

Joey quickly took her hand as she stood up "Nothing will change." He told her firmly "Things will stay exactly how they have been today and I'd really like to take you out some time, on a date maybe?"

The car sounded again outside and Lauren pulled her hand from Joeys "I need to leave, thank you for a lovely day"

 **So things have definitely progressed, but Lauren is still very reluctant... if you want, and I mean really want one... another chapter will be posted again later, and it's a good one ! Back later...Maybe xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Joey's friendship with Lauren grew from strength to strength, they were sitting together in lessons, eating together at lunch, even meeting up at the weekends. Max had noticed the difference in his daughter and had just wish she'd let Joey in a little more, he knew she wanted to but she was still holding back, and yes she had her reasons; but they were stupid reasons if you asked him.

Joey could also see Lauren change over the weeks, the more time they spent together, the happier she became. Her speech was improving as she relaxed more and that was always a positive thing, she still hadn't answered his question about a date but Joey didn't push her, he valued her friendship too much to risk losing her. He had spoken to his friends, who were now minus Tyler and told them that Lauren would be sitting with them from now on, he hadn't left much room for discussion. Fatboy and Lee were happy with Laurens appearance, partly because they fancied her a little bit but also because they saw how happy Joey was. Of course Tyler had kicked up a fuss something about not breaking tradition and letting a girl in the group, but Joey soon told him he was being petty and that if he didn't like it he could sit elsewhere.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was currently the third Saturday after Joey and Lauren had first met and today Joey had decided they were going to go out for the day, he'd borrowed his father's car to pick her up and had decided they were going to spend the day in London sightseeing and visiting some art galleries.

Lauren had been looking forward to the day for the entire week and was majorly disappointed when she woke with a head ache that morning. She fitted her hearing aid in and pulled her hair in place to cover it, walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning darling" Tanya grinned brightly at her but Lauren could tell it was a little forced "You look all dressed up, off out somewhere nice?"

Lauren paused making her drink and turned to her mum speaking with no emotion "I've been telling you all week, I'm off out with Joey for the day…we're…going into London."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Yes." Lauren gave her one word answer and left the room, leavening her drink and going into the living room to look out of the window. Max watched as she walked glumly and began to pace a little.

He lowered his paper and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be here, don't worry." He assured her, assuming that's what she was anxious about.

"I know he will be, I can rely on Joey…" she took a deep breath "Mum just tried to warn me off going out, she asked me if it was a good idea."

"Ignore her babe, I think it's a very good idea. You're mums just concerned that's all" he said softly, his arm going over her shoulder. Lauren rubbed her temple with her fingers softly, her eyes briefly closing, the action not going unnoticed by Max. "Do you have a headache?"

"It's just a little one" she lied, not wanting to let on how bad the headache was getting. "I'll be fine…" Just as Max was about to reply, Joey pulled up outside. "Joey's here" she smiled, grabbing her coat from the sofa and moving towards the front door.

"Have a nice time babe…and I want you tell call me if your headache gets worse ok, and ask Joey to bring you home ok?" Lauren gave an understanding nod "good…go have fun" he kissed her forehead and waved as she climbed into Joey's car, a radiant smile on her face. He shut the front door and turned back towards the kitchen, coming face to face it his wife.

"Was that Lauren?" she asked, and Max could already see her attitude was changing.

"Yes she's gone out with Joey"

"and you let her ? She shouldn't be going out, especially to somewhere as busy as London and especially with a boy!"

"Tanya, she's fine. She's a 17 year old girl who wants to like her life like any normal girl her age. Joey will look after her" Max said, knowing that the boy who was with his daughter would do his upmost to look after her.

"But he shouldn't be looking after her!" She proclaimed

"Enough! Tanya. Enough. Leave her be. You can't do this to her forever, she won't let you and neither will I. I'm going to the car lot to sort some paper work I'll be back later."

*JL*JL*JL*

"I thought we could get the tube into the city if that's ok? It's a bit of a nightmare getting driving" Joey told said as he let them into his house again.

"That's fine" she said quietly, her eyes closing a little as she spoke.

"I made food to take with us, it's just picnic stuff so I'll just grab that and then we'll go, ok?" Joey was getting a little concerned now, she had been a little spacey the entire drive to his and it most certainly wasn't like Lauren to be as quiet as she was being. He looked her in the eyes and saw the glassy look to them "Lauren are you ok?"

She immediately shook her head "no… I don't feel very well. I feel faint…" she said weakly, gripping onto the stair rail as she went to move and almost passed out.

"WOW…I got you" Joey's arms were quickly around her waist, stopping her from falling. "let's get you sat down." They moved at a snail's pace towards the kitchen, where Joey sat her on a chair. "Have you eaten this morning?" she shook her head but yelped in pain at the movement.

She instantly reached for Joey's hand gripping it tightly as she gritted her teeth "My head…my head Joey…it really…hurts…and my ear" she cried, moving her free hand to the ear that had no hearing aid.

Joey watched in horror as she brought her hand back covered in deep red blood, he looked at her face and saw the trickle coming from her ear. "Your ear is bleeding…right I'm going to call an ambulance."

Lauren was crying at this point, her head pounding, piercing pains in her ear but she refused to let him call an ambulance. "NO…ambulance…please…no ambulance…no hospital."

"Lauren, you have blood coming out of your ear, this is serious!" Joey was clearly concerned by everything that was happening, and obvious pain Lauren was in, was making it twice as concerning. He took his phone from his pocked and dialled, Lauren glared at him, crying even more.

"Hello Love, id everything ok?"

"MUM! Thank god! No everything isn't ok. I'm with Lauren, she has blood coming from her ear and she's saying her head's hurting. She's crying and she nearly passed out and I don't know what to do" he said panicking."

"ok,ok calm down… Have you called an ambulance?" His mum asked

"No, she won't let me…" He crouched on the floor next to the chair Lauren was sitting in and held her hand "It's ok my Mum's a nurse…" he assured Lauren.

"Can I talk to her?"

"She won't be able to hear you mum, she's deaf" he said softly, he looked at Lauren and panic ran through him as her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to mumble his name incoherently "Lauren…Lauren stay with me gorgeous" he patted her cheeks gently but there was no response "she's passed out mum"

"Forget what she's said, you want to do the best thing for her? Then get her to a hospital now"

"ok, I'll drive, I have Dads car…." He said "I got to go mum thank you…" he quickly hung up the phone and turned back to Lauren. "Lauren… open your eyes for me, come on gorgeous girl, don't do this to me…" she flickered her eyes open briefly and it gave Joey a little bit of hope, he was going to make sure she was ok.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren woke up in a very silent, very unfamiliar room. She twisted her head slightly and saw Joey asleep in the chair next to the bed and her father in another across the room it was then she realised she was in hospital. There was no natural lighting in the room so she didn't have an idea what time it was… she didn't know how she got there either…she didn't remember. She had a headache though, she knew that much.

Looking around she saw she was attached to a dip and had a small padded bandaged across her ear. There were machines around the bed, all connected to her with wires. She felt movement to her left and saw a very tired and worried looking Joey staring back at her. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly "Hello, gorgeous"

"Wh…ttt…'ppened?" she questioned, but began to panic when she realised she couldn't hear herself as good as she usually could. Joey was soon sat on the edge of the bed, seeing she was in panic mode.

"Read my lips…" he said softly pointing to his mouth and Lauren nodded. Joey spoke slowly and steadily as he explained everything that had happened. "You're going to be ok…" Lauren nodded but burst into tears. Joey quickly hugged her against him, holding her tightly, he saw Max watching them over his shoulder, and he indicated he was going to get the doctor.

*JL*JL*JL*

A middle aged woman in overalls came in a few moments later, smiling as she saw Lauren awake. "Lauren hi, my name is Doctor Campbell I've been treating you since you arrived…"

Lauren looked at Joey and then at her father, staring at them both blankly "I cnt 'er her…" she managed and Max closed his eyes trying not to panic at the revelation. It was Joey who effectively took charge of the situation though. He turned to Lauren and looked at her straight on "How is your sign language?" he asked and he was sure she had under stood as she signed 'ok' to him. "I know basic sign, I can help?"

Lauren nodded and signed 'yes please' followed by "can she say it again?"

Joey turned to the doctor "She said can you say it again?"

"Of course I can…"

"It might help if she can see your lips too, I can try and interpret a little, but I don't think we are the best" he turned to Lauren and signed something to her which made her smile.

Max was watching the interaction from the other side of the room, he saw how his daughters face lit up every time Joey communicated with her, he would only have to look at her and Lauren relaxed, reassured by his presence. He'd called his wife and had explained the situation to her, and of course she had wanted to be at the hospital, Max had told her otherwise. He told her not to go until he'd asked Lauren first, it was best all round.

"I'm sure you can use sign language better than the rest of us Joey" Max assured him.

"ok, well Lauren I'll start again…My name is Doctor Campbell and I've been treating you since you arrived." Lauren nodded as Joey signed as best as he could and Lauren lip read too. "As you probably know by the lack of hearing you have right now, you have perforated you right eardrum." Joey didn't know how to sign that but Lauren seemed to understand. She reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. "In your files, it says that your hearing loss was caused by an accident a few years back?"

"Yes, Lauren was in a car crash when she was 8 years old" Max confirmed "she had a serious head injury and resulted in her losing most of her hearing in her left ear. She was due to have an operation in two weeks to try and repair some of the damage. The accident left her with a small haemorrhage on the brain, but there hasn't been any complications from that…so the decision was made to treat with medication and no surgery." The doctor nodded "We don't know how long it will be before it's going to need surgery."

"Well by the looks of things Lauren, you are going to need surgery. More as a preventative measure than anything else, the pressure had built too much now and that's what's causing your head ache and the bleeding. We'd like to operate tomorrow, do you understand what I've said Lauren?"

She nodded her head and rested back in the bed as the doctor left.

Joey turned and looked at her "why didn't you tell me any of this?" Joey moved towards her and then turned to Max "Do you mind if I speak to her alone a few minutes?" Max was slightly hesitant but did agree, telling Joey he'd go and call Laurens Mum. "Lauren…" he ran his index finger softly down her cheek, knowing she probably couldn't hear him, she turned her face towards him, biting her lip nervously. "Why didn't you tell me Lauren?"

He was sure she was about to answer when the door opened and Lauren dropped his hand as if it had burnt her, glaring at the person who'd rudely stepped in.

"Can I help you?" Joey asked

"yeah you can tell me why the hell you're here with my girlfriend"

 **Answered some questions? or left you with a lot more ? at least we know the reason for Laurens hesitance now...she already has a boyfriend :O ! I'll be back on Thursday now as I'm out late Wednesdays and i'll reply to reviews after EExxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lauren was frozen. She had seen him walk in, seen his lips questioning Joey. She didn't want him anywhere near her right now…or in the future for that matter. She should have ended it again...made sure he understood that no meant no...that their relationship was over and had been for some time.

"I asked you a question, who the hell are you?" the anger built inside of Joey, who was this tool? And if he _was_ Laurens boyfriend like he'd claimed he was, where the flipping heck had he been?

"Ye well, until you tell me who you are, I'm not answering." He stood up off the bed, feeling Lauren shrink into the blankets, she looked scared. Joey's mind was going into overdrive, thinking of every possible scenario that could have lead to Lauren being as scared as she was; he wasn't liking the possibilities he was thinking of.

"Lauren who the hell is he?" he went to step around Joey but he was stopped, Joey had moved to the end of the bed, standing with his arms folded across his chest "I suggest you move and let me get to my girlfriend." he snarled

"Why so you can yell at her again, she's terrified of you?" Joey frowned

"NO. So she can tell me why she didn't call, why you're here and why she hasn't been responding to any of my messages for the last month! and ye she should be scared of me" He moved quickly and stepped around Joey, coming face to face with his so called girlfriend. He leaned in close, his hands grasping hard onto the bars at the side of the bed "Tell me what's going on." he demanded, speaking very deeply and quite threateningly. Lauren looked to Joey and back to her 'boyfriend' pointing to her ear "Do not ignore me Lauren! Talk and talk now..."

"OI, she's just woken up from being unconscious for over three hours and she can't hear you if you hadn't forgotten, so calm down and treat her with a bit of respect…"

"J…oeeyy" Lauren breathed "Ppp..eter…ne'ds to go" He could see she was getting agitated on the bed "pp..lleassee...I told him no..."

Joey raised his eyebrow at the male he guessed was named Peter. "I take it your Peter?" he nodded "Then you need to leave, Lauren doesn't want you here so I suggest you leave."

"I'm not going." Peter said firmly "if anyone is leaving it's you mate … you are nothing to her."

"Do not push me _Mate._ I care a lot about the girl lying in that bed. She's been having a rough time of it these last few weeks and where have you been? You come in here shouting at her expecting answers knowing full well she can't hear you, and by the sound of things she ended it with you"

"Not that it's any of your business but I've been at university" Peter responded

"Well I suggest you go back there…" Joey told him, opening the door to Laurens room and waiting for Peter to leave.

He paused looked toward Lauren, expecting her to jump to his defence, but she didn't. "Do you really want me to leave? Remember what I said? no one will want you Lauren, you are a lot to take on." He moved closer to her "You know you cant be with anyone else Lauren" it was almost like a warning.

"That's it, you need to Leave" Joey opened the door a little wider "NOW!"

"GO..." Lauren was firm in her words, but her emotions were crumbling.

"Are you ending this with us?" he asked and Laurens silent nod spoke volumes, telling him all he needed to know. "Are you sure you want to do that?" again she said nothing. Peter didn't hesitate this time and left the room, kicking over a sign as he went. Joey turned back to Lauren and took a deep breath. He sat in the chair at the side of the bed, his hands running over his face.

Lauren tapped his leg gently, looking at him with such regret "Do…yyyouu, hate me?" the words weren't exactly clear but Joey understood her.

"No I don't hate you." He breathed "I'm upset you didn't tell me about him and let me think there was a chance between us, when all along you've been in a relationship." Lauren shook her head "let me finish, so no, to answer the question I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could. But I am a little annoyed." He saw the tears on her cheeks but needed some answers "why didn't you tell me Lauren?"

"you…dif-rent. I can…bbe me, wi' you" she stumbled, getting frustrated that she couldn't hear herself speak as well as usual. "Pete…r says no one else…will want to be with me…cause my hea…ring. I ended...thing..s with him he...said no"

"You do know that's a load of rubbish don't you?" Joey asked with a frown, seeing she really did believe what she'd been told. "Lauren I could name many people out there who fancy the pants off you" she blushed and dipped her head, only for Joey to reach over and tilt her chin up. "People like me…"

"But…i..i lieddd to…yyou" she cried softly. "I…don't want be…with pppeter…" Joey resumed his previous position on the bed and hugged her tightly.

*JL*JL*JL*

A few minutes later, the door opened and Max walked back in a look of thunder on his face. "I've just seen Peter Beale out there, apparently he seemed to think you two had only just broken up?"

"Lauren just told him it was officially over, although I've a feeling it's been that way for some time." Joey mumbled.

"I thought the two of you had broken up before he went off to university. He's not spoken to you for ages" Max frowned

"Lon..g story" Lauren said "for 'nother time"

Max shook his head at her but he couldn't say he was really sad to see Peter go "Good riddance to bad rubbish that's what I say. I never liked the boy. He used to treat you like rubbish" he reminded Lauren.

"What do you mean?" Joey turned to Max, now extremely interested in what this Peter had done to make Max think so poorly of him.

Max glanced at Lauren, trying to gage if she was happy for him to tell Joey how Peter had been. She gave a soft nod and Max took a seat in the chair. "Peter wasn't the most supportive of Laurens condition, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact she was different. He and Lauren met on the square where we live and they hit it off. Peter is a year older than Lauren and i think to begin with that helped because he understood the situation better. After a while though Peter got bored, he wanted to take Lauren out to the cinema, to music festivals and go out drinking when he turned 18, but Lauren didn't want to and she couldn't drink anyway. The noises were too loud for her and he didn't seem to understand. They began to grow apart but Lauren stuck with him, I think she felt like she had too. Peter was quite possessive, I used to think he was just protective but it got a little bit more than that, he was quite controlling, but in a subtle way so Lauren didn't see until I pointed it out that she didn't have to say yes, and that if she said no it should mean no"

"What a dick" Joey whispered not intending to be heard, but Max smirked.

"I'd say that was a pretty good word to describe him…Lauren came home crying the one night after they'd rowed and she told me they had broken up because he was off to university" he looked pointedly at Lauren "obviously that was a lie…"

"He…Said…he loved me…" Lauren mumbled and Joey's heart broke a little.

"I'm sure he did babe…" Max told her "but not in the way you deserved. He loved the attention, he loved the feeling he got because he felt he was doing something good by being with you"

Lauren knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it; she wanted to be able to tell herself she had one normal thing in her life, but now she wasn't so sure. Everything seemed to have gone wrong from the second she woke up that morning, the head ache, the bleeding ear…Peter.

"Well she can forget about that idiot now. Focus on getting better and being friends with people who want to be friends with you" Joey said

"I agree. I called your mum, explained everything…i think she called Peter by the way" Lauren rolled her eyes having guessed as much, her mum would always do the opposite of what she was asked. "Anyway she said she would come if you wanted her to but I told her not to bother…"

"Goo..dd. I donnttt want see her" she said

"That's ok, you don't have to, just remember she is your mum though Lauren. After everything she is still your Mum." Lauren stayed silent so Max didn't push her. "I'm going to go home and pack your things ready for tomorrow, bring your pillow and things. Is there anything that you want?"

"Louis…" Lauren whispered and Max smiled with a nod.

"Who's Louis?" Joey questioned, also smiling as he saw the slight embarrassment on Laurens face.

Max Laughed "Laurens… well you'll see, I best be off babe" he kissed Lauren on the forehead "I wont be long, Joey can I have a word?" Joey nodded moving off the bed and followed Max to the door, closing it softly behind them as they stood in the corridor. "I know you like Lauren, I know you like her a lot, and she likes you too. I want to know she isn't a bit of fun for you…"

"Absolutely not!" Joey responded "Lauren means a lot to me, she's different and I just want to make sure she's ok. If she just wants to be friends right now then that's what we'll be. If she wants more I'd like that to. I promise you Mr Branning I'm serious about her."

"I don't doubt that you are. I know you learnt sign language for" he said softly and Joey looked a little embarrassed. "It's one the most admirable things anyone has ever done for my daughter and that means a lot to me."

Joey shrugged "she deserves it…I'll stay until you get back" Max nodded "for no other reason other than to meet Louis." Joey teased

Max smiled, squeezing Joey's shoulder "Thank you, I appreciate it".

 **I hope this puts some of the puzzle pieces together and it makes a little more sense why Lauren kept her 'relationship' secret. Maybe things between her and Joey will get better now, Joey just wants to be there for her. And how great id Max in this story? he seems a much better parent than Tanya... I bet your all still wondering about her aren't you? Well if I get the reviews, i'll be back later :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Max arrived home half an hour later, he felt a little better knowing that Joey was there with her, he knew Joey would make sure she was ok until he got back. He turned off the engine as he sat outside number 5, he didn't want to go inside just yet. He wanted to be with his daughter, holding her hand and reassuring her everything was going to be ok. He leaned back in the seat stretching and preparing himself for what was sure to ensue inside. There was a knock on the window, and Max turned to see his sister frowning at him.

"Everything alright Max?" Max climbed from the car, locking the door behind him before staring at his sister "Max?"

"No, not really Carol. Laurens in hospital…" he sighed the tears welling in his eyes. "She's got to have an operation in the morning"

"Oh Max I'm so sorry. Why don't you come over to mine, have a cup of tea ay?"

He shook his head "Thanks but I've got to get back to the hospital, take her things in for her." He looked across to his front door "and I've got to try and get Tanya to be rational and respect what Lauren wants…"

Carol squeezed his shoulder and looked at him with sympathy, she knew how difficult the situation was with Tanya and Lauren and didn't envy her brother one bit for having to deal with it. "You know where I am if you need anything" he nodded "and tell Lauren we're thinking of her."

*JL*JL*JL*

He took a couple of seconds, composing himself as he tried to figure out the best way to approach the situation. He came to the conclusion that he was just going to have to face things head on so to speak. Unlocking the front door he was bombarded by his two younger children, they were in his arms hugging him tightly, he looked up over their heads and saw his wife with a bottle of wine standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"How's Lauren?" Abi asked softly.

"She's been better, but she's strong and she'll pull through. Hopefully the operation will be a success and she'll get the hearing back in her right ear."

"What's the chance it'll work?"

Max sighed and picked up Oscar, moving to the stairs and sitting down on one of the steps. He held his arm out for Abi who sat next to him, his arm around her shoulders. Max looked at Oscar first and saw the sadness in his eyes "Now, do you remember Lauren telling you about her poorly ear Oscar?"

"She's got deaf" he smiled proud he knew the answer "she can't hear us poply "

"That's right, she cant hear us properly. Well this morning Laurens poorly ear got worse and her other ear got poorly too." He said softly. "She got a really bad headache as well, and was taken to the hospital so they can try to make her better."

"and can they? Make her better?" Abi asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"They don't really know Abs, it's the bleed in her head that's caused all this and we know there would be a time when she'd need the operation but it's all a bit sudden." Abi lay her head on her Dads shoulder and Max smiled weakly at her "She's got a perforated eardrum in her other ear caused by the build-up of pressure and that's what caused the bleeding too, they think they can treat that though, so hopefully she should get some of her hearing back in that ear, but there's no guarantee."

"So Lauren could go completely deaf?"

"It's a risk" Max said "The operation is dangerous but it needs to be done…so we just need to be there for Lauren, all of us."

"We will Dad." Abi agreed "I've been learning some more sign language" she said, Abi and Max had learnt the basics, and I mean the _basics_ of sign language when Lauren first went deaf, but neither used it much as Lauren didn't really have a need for it. She would use it occasionally but denied she knew more than they did. Max knew she'd taught herself more though as he had seen her communicate with a couple of people in the hospital one time, she was just embarrassed to use it. "I thought it was about time" Abi added.

"You're a good kid Abi Cross." Max turned his head to see Tanya leaning against the wall trying not to make eye contact. "Why don't you take Oscar up for me and pack dome things for Lauren? Can you sort Louis out too?"

"She want's Louis?"

Max smiled "yep, he's in our room…" Max said, smiling as Abi and Oscar went upstairs. He looked back to his wife, his slightly tipsy wife by the look of her. "Have you been drinking?"

"I had a glass…what's it to you anyway?" she shot back

"Seriously? Is that all you can say? Our daughter is in hospital Tanya! Hospital! And all you can do is think about drinking."

Tanya shrugged "What else can I do? She doesn't want me there…"

"And can you blame her?" Their voices were getting stronger, more adamant and more threatening. "All of this is your fault. You couldn't care less what happens to Lauren, you've hated every single second of her being here since she was released from hospital 9 years ago. You can't handle the fact that Lauren is different, that she needs more attention, that somewhere in the last few years we've messed up so badly as parents, she hates to be around us"

Tanya ran her hand over her forehead, rubbing at the frown lines "Yes Max I hate it. I've lost my daughter. I lost her in that accident, she can't bear to be in the same room as me, the only conversation I get is one sided, with me doing the talking! So excuse me if I don't give her all the attention."

Max couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, she didn't have the slight idea of how bad things were. "Have you ever took a second to think why Lauren doesn't talk to you?" Tanya didn't answer "It's because you don't give her chance, she can't understand you Tan; you never face her when you speak to her, so she can't read your lips, and you talk too quiet for her to pick up anything else."

"I sometimes don't remember…" Tanya murmured looking to the floor

"It's not that you can't remember Tan, it's that you don't want to."

"You know what Max? Your right. I don't want to remember. I want my daughter back." Tanya had begun crying now but where he'd usually comfort he and tell her it would all be ok, he didn't.

"Your daughter hasn't gone anywhere! She's still here!" he yelled "She's still the tiny baby girl we brought home from the hospital. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself Tanya! This isn't about you it's about Lauren, carry on the way you are and you'll tear this family apart"

"You're blaming this on me?" she questioned

Max had reached boiling point now, he just wanted to leave and get back to the hospital, but Tanya had hit a nerve now. "Yes. I blame you, and so does Lauren and so does Abi. Lauren should never have been in the car with you that day. Hell Tan, you shouldn't have been in the car that day!"

"I was taking her to the childminders!"

"Exactly! She should have been with you… but you couldn't do it, you couldn't spend just one day with her, your friends called and you went running. She was 8 years old… she had no booster seat, was sat in the front of the car! You were speeding to get to the child minders and to top it all off you'd been drinking!"

"I wasn't over the limit" she mumbled.

Max threw his arms up "well I guess that make it all alright then doesn't it? It's not like you were responsible for a minor…"

"I get it Max! It was my fault…I fucked up as a parent and I'll forever be paying for it." Tanya screamed "I GET IT"

"She nearly died Tanya." Max lowered his voice and stepped closer to her "You really want to make things right with her, start acknowledging the fact that Lauren needs extra help, stop making decisions for her…and for god's sake, stop reaching for the bottle when things become a little tough, its why our daughter is suffering now"

"I'm sorry…" Tanya said weakly

"Sometimes sorry just isn't enough" he sighed "I'm going to get Laurens things and then go back to the hospital, I'll probably stay tonight." He told her, walking up the stairs to their daughter's room.

 **Thank you all for the response to the last chapter, it went down really well ! I think this was a little bit of an emotional chapter, with Max confronting Tanya and talking to his other children about Lauren's condition. We also found out that the crash was Tanya's fault... back tomorrow it'll either be really early or really late ! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joey was sitting on the bed next to Lauren, staring at her as she peacefully slept. She hadn't wanted to go to sleep but she had been yawning and yawning until Joey had given her no choice and to her she was going to sleep end of. It had taken around 15 minutes before Lauren had drifted to sleep and even then it was only because Joey had sat with her and she had used him as her own personal pillow. His arm apparently more comfortable than any pillow. She looked so calm and at ease as she slept, like she had no worries; but Joey know she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, the weight of a very silent and lonely world. He knew there were things she wasn't telling him but he hoped over time he'd find out, because he intended on sticking around for as long as she's have him.

*JL*JL*JL*

The door opened a little later and Max walked back in, surprised to see both Lauren and Joey. He shook Joey gently and smiled as the young man woke. He stretched and frowned a little and then remembered where he was.

"Everything alright Joey?"

He glanced at Lauren and nodded "Yeah…its fine, I must have fallen asleep too. Lauren was tired"

"So I can see…I'm surprised, she doesn't usually sleep without Louis" Max smiled and took a small stuffed Lion from one of the bags he's brought with him, he handed it to Joey "Louis" he told him.

"Louis's a Lion?" he asked looking over the quite tatty looking teddy.

"Yes, he's Laurens best friend. I brought him for her after the car crash, to protect her and she's clung to him ever since. It was called Leo but she said it wasn't original enough" he laughed remembering that even at 8 years old she was a bright little kid. "so she decided on Louis, Louis the lion"

"It's cute…" Joey said taking the Lion and tucking it under Laurens arm as he moved. "I need to be getting home, can you tell her I said bye please."

"Of course I will…Are you ok to drive home?" Max asked "I'm more than happy to pay for a Taxi."

"Honestly it's fine, but thank you. Would it be ok if I came back in the morning? I'd quite like to see her before she goes for her operation" Joey asked softly.

"I think she'd really like that Joey." Max told him, knowing that his presence in the morning would probably reassure his daughter.

"Thank you. Well good night then" he looked quickly at Max not sure if he should do what he was about to, but he did it anyway. He leaned over Lauren pressed his lips to her cheek "Night Lauren…" he smiled weakly at Max and moved to the door, Max gave him a curt nod and waved bye to him.

*JL*JL*JL*

Nurses were in and out of Laurens room every few hours in the night, they changed the padding across her ear and managed to ascertain that her ear was no longer bleeding, Lauren woke a couple of times but soon drifted back off to sleep when she saw her Dad was there and her fury friend was in her arms.

Max on the other hand didn't sleep for the entire night. He stayed awake, dozing for a couple of minutes here and there, watching Lauren like a Hawke. Abi had called him and had said Tanya had sat in the living room crying for a good hour and had then fallen to sleep, leaving Abi to sort her younger brother. In a couple of days' time, he was hoping things could be better, things could be different and maybe they could all start moving forward.

 **Early chapter today... Joey is well and truly smitten ! Tanya is going off the rails by the sound of it and Max, well poor Max is just trying to hold it together. Back tomorrow and it's a bit of a different chapter... xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today I met a boy…a boy who now knows my secret. I always wondered if anyone actually noticed me and apparently they do… He was very kind and caring and did all the things he could to calm me down and make me feel at ease._

 _And now I can't get him off my mind and that scares me a little bit because I've not felt this way before…about anyone._

 _His name is Joey, and I really like that name. I'm even smiling writing it down, how silly is that?_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Welcome to Laurens day from hell! I swear my mum is drinking again, ever since she rowed with Nan she never seems to stray to far from a bottle. I got a letter about my operation this morning, this time next month I could have my hearing back…or at least part of it._

 _Is it ok to be scared by that? I'm not sure I'm ready to hear what people are saying, what if I don't like that world?_

 _To make the day worse I argued with mum and went to get some air…I ended up bumping into Joey. The wonderful, gorgeousness that he is…I'm sure I surprised him, I wasn't in the best of moods. But he was still as nice ever, he even walked me home…_

 _I spoke to dad about him…and he thinks he sounds like a nice boy but I don't know if I can be anything more than friends with him, I mean he's him and I'm… well I'm me._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I wasn't supposed to fall for him, I wasn't even supposed to be friends with him. He just happened to be there, happened to be the one person to find out my secret…he was only supposed to be my friend. Turns out he's the only friend I got._

 _Why was no one there for me? I mean other than my Dad I don't have anyone else… well I didn't, he's here now. No one ever realises how it is for me. They don't think I need the help and support, they'd rather be at work or giving attention to Abi and Oscar. Mum has practically told me as much on several occasions. She does that you know… she thinks I don't hear the comments she makes, she thinks because of my deafness I can't hear anything. Well sometimes you don't need to be able to hear to understand what's going on around you._

 _Today has been a good day though, Joey took me out bowling. We haven't known each other long, but already I know he's the best thing that'll ever happen to me. Just the simplest thing as taking me bowling instead of somewhere, loud and noisy. He seems to understand what I need before even I know. Joey's a great person, he makes me smile and makes me happy and for the first time in a long time, I can see a happy future…as long as he's by my side. I know we're just friends and I think he likes me more than that, I like him too…A lot but maybe one day we'll be more than friends._

 _No one has ever taken interest in me the way Joey has… I don't blame them. I'm not pretty, skinny, and as outgoing as other girls, and of course my stupid hearing has a big part to play. But Joey doesn't care…he simply does not care._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Why does life have to be so shit sometimes? I'm serious if anyone could tell me the answer I'd be forever grateful. Today I realised that no matter what I do, I will never be able to get my Mum to look at me like I'm a normal person._

 _Every time she looks at me, it's like with this vacant expression like she doesn't know what to say to me…I know it's hard but I'm the one who's deaf not her! She happily sat at the breakfast table this morning babbling on for a good half an hour about good knows what, expecting me to answer her. Only I couldn't because she'd been facing away from me the entire time…I don't think she'll ever learn._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Monday again. Hate Mondays. But today wasn't as bad…Joey and I went for pizza. Please feel free to imagine me happy dancing when he asked. Joey paid and as much as we both insisted it was not a date, it pretty much felt like one. We went back to his and Watched a movie…well I say we did. Joey did I fell to sleep oops!_

 _The day was perfect until it got ruined by one stupid sentence. Joey unintentionally ruined things. He asked me on a proper date! What the heck am I supposed to do?_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! All I want to do is scream! Scream so loud that it deafens everyone else in this stupid family. I think back to the day I went round to Joey's house and I realise what a perfect family he had. Their house was friendly, had happy smiling pictures on the walls, nothing like this place I have to call home…I honestly think I was an experiment, to see how much crap someone can take before they crash and burn, well I tell you today I've come pretty close._

 _Dad's been away on business and like always when he's away Mum loses control. Half the time I ignore her but today she made it impossible…I needed up ringing Joey (ye we've exchanged numbers now…) via a video call so I could calm down. He was great as always and we've decided to go out at the end of the week…_

 **I hope you liked this 'different' chapter... it'll make sense next chapter I promise. Back tomorrow xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max closed the diary he had in his hands, slightly regretting reading it now. It was 11am in the morning in a very tense waiting room. Lauren had been in theatre for just under 2 hours and they hadn't been given any news. They being himself, Joey and Abi. All three of them were sat in the waiting room at the hospital, their hearts dropping every time the door opened. Joey had refused to go to college and had been at the hospital since 8am that morning. He'd brought Lauren a few magazines and a beautiful bunch of flowers that were sat in the room. Everyone, particularly the doctor had been thankful for Joey's presence as he seemed to be the only one who could calm Lauren. She didn't really pay much attention to anyone else.

Abi had arrived an hour ago, she too not feeling up to school. Abi had brought the diary with her after finding it in Laurens room that morning. She hadn't intended on reading it, but a small piece of paper had fallen out and then she had to open it and once it was open she couldn't help but read. Abi had told her Dad that he needed to read what Lauren had written, and at first he was hesitant, but did eventually give in for his own curiosity more than anything.

The first few entries were from when Lauren was 13, she wrote very candidly about the relationship with her mother, and also about her feelings towards her deafness. It made a difficult read and Max had cried a few times, not having the slightest idea she had felt any of the things he was reading. He could tell from the last few entries though that she was happier, the way she spoke about Joey assured him he was doing the right thing by encouraging their friendship. He had at some points really regretted reading parts, particularly entries that detailed more personal things, reading about her first time was definitely something he'd rather remove from his memory. Some of the later entries though had really made him evaluate his life and the relationships with in it. There was more than one conversation he needed to have once Lauren was better.

Max had given Joey the diary too, telling him to read the last few pages and not to question Laurens feelings because it was very evident she felt that the same as Joey did. He may have also sneaked a look at older entries too...some of them really made him smile, others did the exact opposite. He'd ended closing the diary after reading about Laurens relationship with Peter, he'd promised himself if he ever saw him again, he would make sure he felt some of the pain he'd obviously made Lauren feel.

*JL*JL*JL*

They all watched the clock tick round...10minutes later...15...20...Another half an hour past and they still hadn't heard anything. Abi was now sleeping with her head in her fathers lap, while he stared absently at the door, praying someone would come in and tell them everything was ok.

"I wish they'd tell us something" Joey mumbled for near on the 100th time. He sitting opposite Max with Louis in his hands; he'd told Lauren he's keep him safe until she was back, so he was keeping true to his word.

"I know son, but your mum said she would let us know if she heard anything. They did say it was a tricky operation Joey." Joey had introduced Max to his Mum after she started her shift at the hospital, and had assured them that Lauren was in the best hands. She already knew who Lauren was having being briefed at the begging of her shift. She hadn't realised it was the same Lauren her son had been calling about the day before until he walked into the waiting room to see him sat there.

"I know, doesn't stop me being worried though. I just hate not knowing" He sighed "it's driving me mad"

Max put his hand on Joey's shoulder "Welcome to the world of Love…" Max Said and Joey's eyes widened.

"I…I'm not…" he paused and couldn't finish the sentence because he knew it was true. He did Love Lauren.

"I can see it in your eyes, every time you're near her they light up, and seeing you as worried as I am…I can see you love Lauren."

"I've never really thought about it" he admitted "but I guess I do yes, I don't know how or when…"

"No one ever does." Max Smiled "Love just happens and although I might be slightly biased, Lauren is very easy to fall in love with, I was caught the first time I saw her…"

"So was I" Joey said, not sure why he had said it but it felt good to be talking about Lauren "It's her eyes, they're so captivating. She doesn't even realise how lovable she."

"Laurens a complicated kid, and I don't doubt her mum and me have made things worse over the years, but she's been happier these last few weeks ...and if that diary is anything to go by, you are the reason she's been so happy."

"Can I ask you something?" Joey asked softly

Max was about to reply again when the door opened and Joey's mum walked in, all eyes in the room feel upon her. Max gently shook Abi awake "what's happened?"

"Laurens out of theatre, the operation went well…." she told them with a smile. Max, Joey and Abi all sighed with huge relief. "But just remember she's still got to wake up yet and there is the possibility of side effects"

"Can we see her?" Abi asked

"She's not awake yet but yes, you can go and sit with her." she nodded

Joey got up first and hugged his Mum as Max hugged Abbi. "Thanks for letting us Know Mum."

"Your welcome sweetheart. Don't be too late home tonight ok?" she warned

"I'm making no promises" he said walking towards the door, Max Laughing at his eagerness.

"Young Love ay?" he said to Joey's mum who nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go with Abi Joey? I should call my wife…"

Abi and Joey walked towards Laurens room as Max held back, he stopped Joey's Mum for a second "Susan?"

"Was there something else?"

"ye I just wanted to ask if she was going to be ok? I know it's easy to sugar coat things for relatives but I can take it" Max told her

She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder "Honestly, I told Joey I wouldn't lie, everything went as planned, and the out come is looking really good" Max nodded "I'll make sure Joey gives you time alone with Lauren, I know how stubborn he can be" she said, a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's ok, I'd like him to stay. He needs to know she's ok as much as the rest of us, and I think when she wakes up, Lauren would really like to see him"

 **I'm glad you all enjoyed the last 'Diary' chapter, this was kind of the explanation to that... Lets hope Lauren is ok when she wakes up ! And Joey had admitted he's in love with Lauren ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was a slight mumble around her, it was obviously voices…and she could hear them, not fully but she could hear the rhythms of speech. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter even though they were already closed. She could see smoke and lots of it, her ears filled with a high pitch screeching. She was sure she could hear the echo of her name. People were standing over her yelling in her ears but she couldn't hear them…what were they saying? The images suddenly faded when she felt a warmth in her hand…her eyes relaxed and shot open quickly consciousness finally rolling around. Her eyes close again, the sounds were getting clearer, more irritating. The warmth in her hand pulls a little and she's reminded of something else…She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes fully.

Her Dad and sister are there in the room, talking to a nurse. They're talking about her she assumes. But she doesn't pay attention to that, her eyes lift up and she sighs in relief as she comes face to face with Joey. He rubs her hand soothingly as Lauren begins to panic. It's a complete replay of the previous day. The tears start falling down her face and Joey is instantly wiping them away "shhhh…everything will be ok" he said very clearly, placing a soft kiss to her forehead and Lauren seemed to understand. She tightened her grip on his hand and licked her lips. "Water?" she nods, placing the straw in her mouth as Joey presses it to her lips. "Better?" Lauren nods and it's then Joey realises she's able to hear him. His eyes widen and he smiles "Mum? I think she can hear…"

Joey's mum stepped closer taking a look a Laurens notes. "Lauren, My Names Susan, do you know where you are honey?" Lauren looks at Joey and then at her father and Susan can see she's confused. "Can you hear me Lauren?" she asked, moving so Lauren could see her lips.

"Little bit…" Lauren mumbled. "Not quiet…" she added

Susan smiled "it's better than before?"

"Be..ffooree?" Lauren frowned, as did Max and Joey.

"Do you remember what happened?" Susan asked. Laurens eyes drifted shut again as fell back into an unconscious state. Max and Joey were staring at her with worried looks as she turned the sound down on the machines around Lauren. "She's still tired…and confused. She'll still have some of the anaesthetic in her system and that can make you hallucinate. "It may not be permanent, but I'll get the doctor to take a look at her when she's fully awake" she tells them.

"But she can hear right? She was answering Joey, wasn't she Joey?" Abi was practically shouting. Max hugged her close "Maybe she can hear now?"

Susan sighed "I'm sorry Abi, I think Lauren was lip reading, she can understand what Joey says as she's used to reading his lips. It's likely that some of the pressure in her ears has gone now as a result of the operation, so she may be able to hear clearer but…"

"But she's never going to be able to fully hear" Max finished and Susan nodded. "We already knew that…it's just, well we keep hoping."

"I understand, we'd do anything for our children." Susan looked Joey "I'll call collage, and I'll tell them you'll be off for a while, I'll say it's some kind of family emergency"

Joey was still holding tightly to Laurens hand, his thumb running over the back of it. "Thanks Mum…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren had briefly woken a couple of times in the last hour, but each time she simply looked around and drifted back to sleep. Joey had gone for food a little while ago and now Max had taken Abi home and made sure Jack was ok to look after Oscar for a while, so Joey was alone with Lauren.

His fingers were gently running through her hair, pushing it away from the bandage she had around her head, he was reading one of the magazines to her, completely uninterested in what it said but needed something to fill the silence. He sighed as he came to the end of the third article about a Hollywood divorce and looked at Lauren sleeping. "You don't half make things difficult for yourself Lauren, anyone else would be awake by now." He laughed slightly "Seriously, for liking to blend into the background you sure know how to create drama…"

Lauren began to wake again, coughing as she came too. Joey was gently sitting the bed up so she wasn't lying flat when Lauren became fully awake. She seemed more alert than the previous couple of times.

"Hey gorgeous" Joey smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear and passing her hearing aid to her. One of the nurses had taken it out when she came to check on Lauren the last time, saying it would help her sleep. Lauren stared at him, not moving and not really knowing what she needed to do. "Do you want me to put it in for you?" Lauren quickly nodded and Joey wondered if she remember how to put it in. "ok, it might hurt a little, your heads still sore…" he told her before moving around the bed to her ear. He took a breath and spent the next couple of minutes putting the hearing aid in for her. He didn't really know what he was doing but he'd seen Lauren do it a few times. "Better?" he stood back and watched Lauren smile contentedly.

"Better." Joey sighed in relief and sat back in the chair at the side of the bed. "Time?"

Joey glanced at his phone "Half past 5"

"You're still here..." she sighed, her fingers reaching for his hand and holding it again.

Joey nodded "and I'm not going anywhere. Lauren, can you remember what happened?"

Joey saw her frown and then nod slightly

"car crash" Lauren whispered. "I hurt…my head. Lost my hearing" Her eyes widen and she tries to sit up, but her head is in pain. She opens her mouth to ask questions, but she can't form the words. Her brain is clouded. "Lots of noise…too much noise." she sputters.

Joey looked at her sympathetically "Yeah babe, but that was a long time ago. Can you remember what happened yesterday? Why you're here now?"

"Did… I do…something s…tttupid?"

Joey's eyes widened a rush of dread going through him, had she thought of doing something 'stupid', as she put it? "no gorgeous, you didn't." he shook his head and saw her frowning, he knew she didn't remember "It's ok, don't try to remember, your still sleepy…you'll remember a little later."

"Where's Dad?" she asked after a few minutes of silence

"Gone to take Abi home, he said he was going to take Oscar to your uncle Jacks and then he'd be back later, so I'm going to stay until he's back ok?"

"okay…can I have Louis?" she whispered, eyeing up the fluffy Lion that was sat on the table next to the flowers Joey had brought. Joey passed her the teddy and she held it in her grasp, cuddling it close to her and inhaling its scent. "He…sm..ells like yy..ouu" as soon as the words had left her mouth she blushed bright red.

"and what exactly does that smell like?"

Lauren inhaled deeper as she breathed in the smell of Louis "Like…it's a man smell." Joey raised his eyebrow "Like, dirt…and sweat…but with body…spray too. It makes me feel com..fforted and safe"she breathed. Joey's heart soared at her words, he should really tell her how he felt…

"Lauren?" Her smiling face looked up at his and he saw her eyes, her beautiful captivating hazel eyes "When you're out of here, would you let me take you on that date?"

Lauren giggled and nodded "I'd..really...like that. But...jjjust so yyou know. I don't need...to be impressed. I think...I've already fallen in love with you..."

*JL*JL*JL*

Max and Abi had pulled up outside number five, Oscar now with Carol instead of Jack. He was going to have a sleep over with Morgan. The two of them climbed from the car and up to the front door. Max pushed his key in the lock and stepped inside "Tan? We're home..."

The next thing he was hearing was his youngest daughter screaming. "DADDDDD!"

 **What exactly just happened there then? and Lauren has just confessed her love for Joey too... how cute ! back tomorrow xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"DADDD...DAdddd" Abi's scream filtered through the entire house, echoing around and seemingly amplifying in volume. Max moved his Daughter put of the way and stepped into the lounge. Tanya was lying on the floor, several empty bottles around her and some empty tablet packets. Dread ran through him as he looked at her. He moved a little closer and realisation hit him. He moved several steps away and stood up his voice catching in his throat.

"Abi I want you call an ambulance, the police and then uncle Jack in that order ok?" she was frozen to the spot numbed by what was happening. "Abi, go please…You don't need to see this..go" she nodded numbly and Max heard her talking on the phone. He moved from the doorway and stared at his wife, he knelt on the floor by Tanya, his eyes closing as he took a breath. He reached out and pushed her hair back off her face…she was pale and lifeless, cold and still. The next thing he heard was the front door closing and the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Max?" Jack burst through the doors, his breath catching "You need to move away from her Max. This is a crime scene now…" Jack whispered pulling his brother up from the floor feeling him begin to shake against him. "It's ok, it's alright" Jack was trying to hold it together but he was finding it increasingly difficult. He managed to pull his brother from the room and into the kitchen, closing the lounge door behind him with a final look at the devastating scene.

*JL*JL*JL*

They sat in the kitchen, a sickening silence over them as they waited for the ambulance and police to arrive. "Where's Ab's?" Max asked after a few minutes, realising she wasn't with his brother.

"She's with Carol, she was in shock. I told carol what had happened…" Jack shook his head "How did it get to this Max, what was so bad she needed to resort to this…"

Max ran his hands over her face "Lauren" he whispered "she hated the situation, I blamed her and it was her fault. Tan never bonded with Lauren, she got depression after she had her and kept her at arm's length, its always been that way and Lauren knows that too. Everything going on with Lauren and her hearing, I guess it all got too much…I knew she was drinking again but not this much…" his expression was gazed over, his eyes glassy. "I'm sad for the kids, for Abi and Oscar…they wont have their Mum" his voice cracked at that as he thought about life without Tanya.

The doorbell sounded precisely 8 minutes later, Jack going to deal with everything as he knew the procedure, having dealt with many similar situations whilst in the police force. Max could hear mumbled voices, a mixture of male and female, some sounded stern whilst others sounded concerned. He looked over to the worktop and saw a half drank bottle of wine, Tanya had obviously opened it. The sight of it made him feel sick… he sprang from the chair and picked up the bottle throwing it with full force at the opposite wall. It shattered into tiny shards of glass, a shower of red liquid spilling through the air. The anger was building inside him now. How dare she be so selfish! She could have just left, they could have divorced… but this she had hit rock bottom and had done it in the most selfish way possible. Max routed through the cupboards, removing every bottle of wine, spirit and liquor and pouring the contents down the sink.

"Max what are you doing?" He turned to see his brother with a police officer

"I'm getting rid of all the poison she brought into this house." He said "Theres more in the lounge and probably wherever else she's hidden it" he went to move out of the kitchen but Jack stopped him.

"You can't go in there, it'd be best if you get some things for the next few days, for you, abs and Oscar and you can stay at mine until you're allowed back in here." Max nodded and glanced towards the police officer.

"Mr Branning. I'm sorry to have to do this now, but we can confirm that your wife has died. Due to the nature of her death, there will be a full coroner's report and post-mortem. Would you like to see your wife before we…"

"No…thank you" he response was quick "I'd just like to see my kids…Lauren, I need to call Lauren. She's my eldest daughter…she's in hospital."

"We are able to provide transport if you wish?" the officer told him

"I'll drive him" Jack said "is there anything else you need?"

"No. I'll leave my card in case there is anything you need, in the meantime a family liaison officer will contact you…" Max looked as if he was about to object but the officer continued talking "it's protocol Mr Branning, and may be beneficial to your children."

Max didn't say anything else "I'll see you out…" Jack showed the officer out of the kitchen closing the door behind him.

*JL*JL*JL*

An hour later and from the outside number 5 looked as if nothing had happened. There were no police cars, no ambulances…nothing. Max had been to see Abi and had let Jack explain what was happening as he hadn't really taken anything in. She had eventually cried herself to sleep after making an emotional phone call to Jay.

By the time he'd left Carols, Max was utterly drained but he still had another person to see, to break the news to… Lauren.

*JL*JL*JL*

"So you love me then do you?" Joey asked leaning over so they were face to face.

Lauren nodded "It's your voice…" she said shyly "if I wasn't in love before I am now"

Joey's eyes widened "You can hear me properly?"

"Not properly…but I can definitely hear you better than before. There's less of a struggle to hear you" she smiled

Joey leaned in quickly and kissed her in a very brave move "That's amazing babe…and for the record, I love you too" he tucked her hair behind her ear reminding Lauren of the first time he did that.

Lauren looked up at him "do that again…"

"What? Kiss you?" he asked climbing onto the bed beside her and moving her very carefully into his arms. "or this?" he repeated his earlier action and moved her hair.

"Kiss me…" Lauren said softly and Joey was more than happy to comply.

"can I call you my girlfriend now?" Joey said against her lips

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes…so can I?"

Lauren nodded "it'd be…unfair of me… not to allow it" she giggled, leaning forward and kissing him again. Their kiss broke apart as Laurens phone started vibrating on the side table. Groaning as they pulled apart, Joey laughed a little. Lauren looked at the caller id and saw it was her Dad. "Will you answer, I don't feel like going on video right now" she said

"Course…Max, its Joey…ye she's ok. Is everything alright?" He glanced at Lauren as Max spoke to him, a frown falling on his face as he listened "Ok, ye I can stay, see you in a little while. Bye." Joey hung up the phone and Lauren settled back in his arms.

"What did Dad want?"

"He didn't say, he just asked me if I could stay as he was on his way back and needed to talk to you…he sounded, odd." Joey mused.

"Wonder what that's about then" she shrugged.

"No idea babe…" Lauren smiled as he called her babe, it made her feel giddy and nervous all at once. Joey looked down at her where she was lying in his arms and saw the smirk on her face. "Why are you grinning like that, it's kinda creepy"

She half-heartedly slapped his chest "I'm just happy that's all...I feel like things are finally going my way." She tried to supress a yawn but it came out anyway and her eyes were being to close.

"Go back to sleep gorgeous, I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren woke up a little later to see her Dad in the room, he looked awful…she was still in Joey's arms but his body felt strangely tense. "Dad?" she pushed herself up on the bed, Joey moving slightly so he was sitting by her side.

"Hi babe…" he said weakly, managing to force a small smile onto his face.

She looked between the two men in the room and noticed there was something going on "What am I missing?" neither answered "Dad? Joey?"

"I don't quite know how to say this Lauren…" her dad started, his hands running over his face "Babe, your mum…your mum" he moved and sat on the opposite side of Joey, holding Laurens hand "Your Mum died earlier this evening, I'm so sorry…" Lauren froze like she didn't understand what she was hearing. "Lauren did you hear what I said?"

Joey's hand settled on her shoulder "Babe?"

"How?" she whispered and both males stared at her frowning "How, how did she die?"

Joey looked at Max who shook his head gently "I think that's a conversation for another time…it's a lot to take in."

They were both taken aback when Lauren spoke again "HOW DID SHE DIE?" she shouted.

"Lauren…Come on" Joey tried soothing her but she didn't react to him.

"Tell me Dad."

Max watched her face and he knew she wasn't going to back down, he squeezed her hand he was holding and took a breath "They'll be a post-mortem but it looks as if she did it herself, she drank too much…she overdosed Lauren."

Lauren tore her hand from her fathers and looked away "You can go now…"

"Lauren?" Max frowned

"Are you deaf, or is that just me? I said go." She picked Louis up off the side and hugged him close.

"Please Lauren, I know this is difficult, she was you mum…" Max said softly.

"My Mum? She was nothing to me…I hated her!"

 **So we know what gone on with Tanya...don't hate me too much ! and Lauren seems to have a pretty bad reaction to the news! back later... xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Babe…you don't mean that" Joey said softly

"I do, none of you know what it was like…I hated her and I'm glad she's dead." Lauren squeezed her eyes shut refusing to shed tears for her mum. "She was selfish and her killing herself just proves it…she was a liar, an alcoholic and an unfit Mother and you were stupid enough to keep giving her chance after chance."

Max shook his head staring at his daughter "I'm going to choose to ignore everything you've just said and put it down to you being tired. When I come back in the morning, we'll talk about this properly…despite everything she was still your mother Lauren cross!" Max looked at Joey "Would you like a lift home?"

Joey glanced at Lauren and saw the defeated look on her face, she look like she was going to break at any second. "I think I'll stay".

"I'm off now Lauren…" Max said but he got no reply, she turned over in the bed her back to him. "Look after her Joey."

*JL*JL*JL*

It was early the next morning when Max received a call from an unknown number. He was quick to answer and discovered it was Joey on the other end of the phone. Lauren had just seen the doctor who said if all was well on the afternoon she could go home. Joey was very cautious as he spoke as Lauren was still sleeping and she'd asked for her dad not to be contacted. Joey being joey though, felt sorry for his girlfriend's father and needed to put his mind at rest.

Max had asked how Lauren was after he'd left and Joey wasn't really sure how to answer. Lauren had been quiet, she didn't talk about anything but did hold tight to him as she fell to sleep. She had slept the entire night and seemed completely unaffected by what she'd been the next morning.

"I don't know what I can do Max, she doesn't want to talk about it, she keeps saying she doesn't care" Joey told him.

"Lauren's a stubborn girl, all you can do is just be there, and she'll speak when she's ready, if she ever is." Max sighed "look I have to go Joey, there's someone at the door."

Max got up and opened the door to jacks flat, a brunette woman standing holding a few files in her hands "Can I help you?"

"Max Cross?"

"Yes who's asking?" he frowned.

She extended her hand "Emma Summerhayes, you family liaison officer…"

Max shook her hand "oh..erm hi yes...come in."

*JL*JL*JL*

"Your wound is looking nice and clean Lauren. I'm going to put a smaller bandage on now, but you are not under any circumstances allowed to get it wet ok?" Lauren nodded as the doctor attached a small bandage with tape. "Your ears or all clear too which is very good news. The swelling from the perforation will go completely in the next day or so and that should improve your hearing even more." She sat back on the bed with her legs cross, she had changed her clothes today and was looking a little more human.

"What about my hearing aid?" Lauren asked

The doctor placed the files at the end of the bed "Well it's up to you Lauren, of course your hearing will never return to its full capacity so the hearing aid will still be of benefit to you, but as it stands, you will be able to cope without it."

Lauren nodded with a smile "Thank you"

"I'll be back later to sort out your discharge forms."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey climbed on the bed behind Lauren, pulling her between his legs, so her back was against his chest. His lips grazed her ear gently as he kissed her cheek "How you feeling?"

"grubby…" she said a hit of laughter to her voice "I need to wash my hair.."

"I can plait it for you?"

"You can plait?" Lauren turned to look at him with wide eyes and Joey could see she was amused.

"Yes thank you I can, when you have a younger sister whose favourite hobby as a child was playing hairdressers with a girls' world then you learn a few trick of the trade." His fingers lifted her hair gently "turn around" he started to plait her hair, feeling her relax. "Now I know you asked me not…"

"But you called my Dad." She sighed "I knew you would."

"I'm sorry, he deserved to know you were alright babe…Listen we should talk about last night…"

"Why? There's nothing else to say" she sighed

"You know there is Lauren…have a proposition for you" he finished plaiting her hair and turned her slightly. "When you get out of here, you can't go home because of what's happened. I spoke to my Mum whilst you were sleeping and she said it's ok for you to stay with us until you can go back home…you can have your own room and mum thinks it'll be good for Alice to have someone around too. But I have conditions…" Laurens smile slipped from her face and she looked up to Joey.

"What are they?"

"You talk to your Dad and you tell me how you're really feeling about what's happened with your mum" He squeezed her shoulders "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal".

 **So Joey's made a deal with Lauren, who still isn't facing things... and we Have the appearance of Emma Summerhayes... I'd just like to thank all the guest reviews too i wish i could reply individually to all of you but I cant :( But thank you all so much ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lauren sat a little forlornly on the single bed, looking around the room. It was nice, clean and she could tell it had been recently cleaned. The sheets on the bed were soft and freshly laundered, she could still smell the washing powder on them.

"Well this is it" Joey placed her bags on the floor by the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "It's not much but it's yours for as long as you need" he smiled "Is there anything else you need? More pillows? Hangers?"

Lauren shook her head and took Joey's hand "No thank you, I have everything I need." She sighed and suddenly felt very self-conscious, like she didn't know what to do with herself.

Joey seemed to sense her unease and kissed her forehead gently "I'll go and make us a drink while you get settled, do you want anything to eat?" she shook her head "ok I'll be back in a little while."

*JL*JL*JL*

She stared at the bags on the floor, there was a lot there for just a few days. Her Uncle Jack had brought it to the hospital just before she was discharged telling her he'd packed up anything he could. She had a horrible feeling she'd made a huge mistake with what she's said the day before and this was her Dad telling her she was no longer welcome. Before she knew it the tears started to fall, it was like everything that had happened hit her 100 miles an hour and it was a painful hit. She looked around the room that was void of any of her home comforts and it made her feel so lonely.

Joey walked up the stairs with two mugs in his hand. He could hear her crying as he approached the room and he regretted giving her time alone, he knew deep down that this would happen. Walking in silently, he set the mugs on the side table and sat on the bed next to her. His arm went around her shoulders and she fell like a rag doll in to his arms, her hands covering her face as she broke down. "It's aright…everything is going to be ok babe" her crying heightened and Joey's heart broke for her, he felt so sorry for her. He couldn't stand to see her like this… He pulled her into his arms, hesitating for a split second before lifting her to sit on his lap.

Lauren looked up at him, her hands now gripping to his t-shirt "I'm sorry" she bawled "you must think I'm so stupid…"

"You are not stupid, you're grieving…" he told her hoping she wasn't going to push him away.

"I've messed up so badly Joey…Dad hates me, Mum's gone and it's all my fault." Joey's arms tightened around her body, not knowing what else to do to make things better for her. One thing he did know though…it was not Laurens fault. Joey tugged her around to face him, possibly a little harsher than needed, his finger reached under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. Her glassy eyes stared into his, she looked scared and broken. "You listen to me. You are not to blame, none of this is your fault."

She nodded sternly and frowned, swiping wildly at her tears "yes, yes it is. She's killed herself because of me. Abi and Oscar have no Mum because of me." She pushed against him and climbed from the bed. "Just look at me… im staying in a house with people I barely know, I have this stupid fucking hearing aid! When you first start dating someone it's supposed to be special, but instead you're stuck with me, and all my problems. I honestly don't know what you see in me… Mum always said I ruined things and I do. It's exactly what I do…but I don't want to ruin things with you because I love you and I see a future with you and…"

Joey strode over to her and pressed his lips to hers putting an end to her ramble "Shut up…" he said with a smile. Lauren bit her lip as Joey ran his hands down her arms and found her waist. "Ok let me just set the record straight, you do not ruin things. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I don't care what your Mum said or Peter or anyone else. I love you and that's that. We'll get through this together I promise you." He leaned in and kissed her again. "Now let's unpack your stuff…"

She gave a gentle nod and walked over to her bags "I really appreciate your Mum and Dad letting me stay…" she whispered.

"It's not trouble, honestly. Mum works shifts all hours and Dads never here, he's away on business most of the time." Joey shrugged "Mum always likes a busy house, and Alice will love you as mum as I do. It'll be you doing them a favour…"

"Well I'll have to think of a really, really good way to thank you" she said sincerely.

"I can than of a few ways" Joeys arms swooped around Laurens waist and lifted her up, laying her down gently on the bed, being careful not to bump her head. "I can think of more than a few ways actually…"

"You can?" she asked raising her eyebrow, knowing exactly what Joey was talking about. Little butterflies erupted in her stomach as joey's hands grazed her body.

"oh I most certainly can…" he kissed her, the kiss naturally deepening between them, Laurens hands looped around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers, if that was at all possible. Their kiss broke apart and Joey's eyes met Laurens "is this what you want?"

Lauren nodded "yes…I want you."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren were both sleeping in her newly acquired bed later that evening, they seemed to have been sleeping for some time as Joey woke to voices downstairs. He listened a little harder and realised his father was home and so was his sister.

"Lauren…Babe, come on wake up…" she groaned a little and Joey had to laugh as she swatted his chest and fractionally rolled over. "I need to move, My Dads home" he said praying she could hear him.

"What?" she rolled over to face him again and squinted through tired eyes.

"Your lying on me and I need to get out of the bed." He said

"Why?"

"My Dads home." He said for the third time, he saw the moment realisation hit her. Lauren quickly moved off him throwing her dress back on. Joey pulled his boxers then jeans on and then his top, he made the bed again and held his hand out to Lauren. She brushed her dress down and slipped her knickers on underneath, feel more than embarrassed "Ready to meet My Dad?"

"I guess now is as good a time as any I guess" she sighed as joey's arm dropped round her shoulder.

 **Well Laurens had a bit of a break down now, followed by some much needed comfort from her boyfriend. I wonder how meeting Joey's dad will go ? back tomorrow xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lauren was holding tight to Joeys hand as they walked down the stairs, Lauren a couple of steps behind him. She tugged slightly on his hand, stopping on the last step. "Joe…"

Joey turned around, his shoulders sinking slightly as he saw Lauren on the stairs, she looked really scared. Even when he'd first met Lauren, she had never been that drawn back. Ok, she hid in the shadows a little, but around him, she was quite talkative and even had a little confidence.

"Hey…" he smiled up at her and Lauren's gaze fell to the floor "Talk to me gorgeous" she still didn't lift her gaze "Lauren?"

"What if he doesn't like me?" she whispered, finally looking up at him. "My own mother didn't really like me…"

"Don't be silly, I've told you before, he'll love you." Joey tucked her hair behind her ear and held his hand out to her again. The movement on the stairs must have caught Joey's dad's attention as he called out to them.

"Joey is that you?"

Again Laurens hand gripped Joey's tighter "Ye it's me…" he stepped into the lounge where his father was, pulling Lauren into the room behind him. "Dad?"

His father placed his paper down, a huge smile taking his lips as he saw Joey. "Son…" he stood and walked over to Joey and Lauren and hugged Joey tightly. "You must be Lauren" he said softly holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Ye, Dad this is Lauren, Lauren my Dad, Derek." Joey introduced them, already seeing the acceptance on his father's face.

"It's nice to meet you Lauren, I'm sorry to hear about your Mum." He said softly "You are welcome here as long as you need… you might be able to keep this one in check" he joked looked at Joey.

Joey looked at his girlfriend questionably seeing her avert her gaze again, when he moved closer he saw she was crying. "Babe…come here" he turned her around and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you" Derek apologised, feeling as though he was the cause of the upset by mentioning her Mum.

"No, no it's not you." Lauren sniffled. "You and your wife are just being so nice to me…and I really think I don't deserve it"

Derek raised his eyebrow at Joey who shrugged in response. "Why's that then?" Derek asked. Lauren shrugged "Tell you what, why don't I send this one out to get us all a take away, he can take Alice to help and you can tell me all about it…I can get to know you a bit better." Lauren nodded "good girl…" Derek pulled is wallet out and handed joey two £20 notes. "For the takeaway and you can get some of that cheesecake stuff from the shop in town that your mother likes."

Joey nodded and turned to Lauren "Are you going to be ok? I won't be too long…"

"I'll be ok…" she said, relaxing slightly as Joey kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Alice…" Joey shouted up the stairs, his sister appearing a few seconds later.

"What?"

"We're going out to get takeaway, so get your coat…"

"ooo, Take away!" She jumped off the last two steps and pulled her coat on "What's the special occasion?"

"Laurens moved in for a while" Joey told her

"She's here? I wanna meet her!" Alice proclaimed, turning to go into the lounge.

Joey grabbed her shoulders and steered her to the front door "You can meet her later, she's upset and is talking to dad, so she doesn't need you being all…crazy and quizzing her" Alice pouted "No Al, she'll still be here when we get back so go…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren waited nervously on the sofa. In the past when she'd been to Joey's the house had been empty and it was just the two of the, several times she's fallen asleep on the sofa. She felt very overwhelmed as she sat there in silence. She had no idea what Joey's Dad was going to say, what he'd think of her…yet at the same time she felt like it would be ok to talk to him, like he wouldn't judge her for how she was feeling. She knew she could talk to Joey but she also knew he would give her a mollycoddled response. Everything Joey did was to protect her and she realised that from the first they met, but protecting her meant he tended to sugar things and tell her everything was going to be ok. And yes, most of the time it was what she needed but other times she needed a different view of the situation at hand.

Derek re-entered the room and handed her a steaming mug "I took a guess, I hope you like tea… I find a good cuppa can set you on the right track for anything" Lauren smiled and thanked him taking the mug into her hands. He sat down on the chair to the side of her. "Now, why don't you tell me a little about why you got so upset just now?" Lauren look scared for a second or two "I'm not here to judge you sweetheart, my son cares a lot about you." Derek placed his mug down and moved a little closer to her "A long time ago, my mum died. I was a little older than what you are now."

"I didn't know…Joe never said anything" she whispered

"It's not something I tend to talk about very often. Joey's told me about what's happened and its ok not to feel sad." He told her "I remember when my mum died, I didn't cry for almost two weeks. I didn't know how I felt, everyone was telling me things would be ok, some people were even telling me how to feel and all I wanted to do was tell them about the person I knew to be my Mother. She was nothing like the person they knew."

"My Mum hated me" Lauren admitted. She stared vacantly into the mug she was holding, finding the swirling of the tea somewhat hypnotic. "Mum loved Abi and she loved Oscar…she didn't want me in the first place and she resented me for taking away her teenage years. She was my age when she had me…" Lauren sighed, glancing up at Derek "I don't understand why she hated me so much, I could never hate a child, especially my own."

"I would have never thought you could, and I'm sure you Mum loved you darling, every parent loves their child. I'd never be without Joey or Alice."

"Oh Mum would have been happy to live without me. I guess Joe's told you about my hearing?" Derek nodded "My mum was the one that caused it, she was driving the car and she crashed, she wasn't paying attention and was only just under the legal limit."

"Joey didn't tell me that…"

"Joey doesn't know the full story." She said sadly "but you see that's why I can't feel sad..i cant cry over her. I get upset because I think of Abi and Oscar and how they'll cope without her, but I know I can cope…coping is what I do. Mum was never really part of my life, she did all she could to distance herself from me. So yes, I loved her but god I hated her at the same time. SHE was supposed to do the coping, SHE was supposed to do all the worrying, SHE was mean to be there to kiss me good night to go to hospital appointments with me, tell me everything was going to be ok…" By this point Lauren was crying and Derek knew she hadn't realised. "I won't miss her…" she shook her head "I refuse to miss her"

He reached up and moved his thumb across her cheek wiping her tears "This... you crying and feeling this way. This is you missing your mum, it's missing all the bad things and the little good things she did because she is was your mum and always will be." Lauren let out a small sob and Derek put his arm around her shoulders "You let it all out…"

*JL*JL*JL*

As they arrived home Joey and Alice realised their Mum was home too, so it would be nice to eat as a whole family. Joey took all the takeaway into the kitchen and began to remove the lids off the boxes. "She's lovely" His dad appeared behind him "I can see why you like her, better than that last one you brought home"

Joey frowned a little "Thanks…I think. And that was three years ago, I was only 15" Derek rolled his eyes and helped Joey gather the plates "How is Lauren?"

"I think she's feeling a lot better now actually, we had a little talk and she cried a little bit but it's done her good."

"I hope you didn't upset her Dad, wading in with your size 9s" Joey said.

"She was telling me what had happened and it all just came out, she needed to talk to someone else…someone who wasn't you" he added before Joey could interrupt "your relationship is new son, I think she's scared to tell you everything in case it jeopardises things"

Joey nodded, he could understand that "but she's alright though?"

"She's upstairs getting changed…" Joey turned as his mum came in and kissed his cheek. "Go up if you like, I'll sort these. I've just helped her wash her hair, I brought some waterproof covering home from the hospital to keep the wound and the bandage dry. She said she feels more human now" she laughed.

Joey kissed his Mum "I love you both so much for this… we'll be down in a minute." He went to leave the kitchen but paused at the door "and can you have a word with Alice please? Tell her not to bombard Lauren?"

"Of course…oh and she's spoken to her Dad so she's feeling a bit lighter about everything"

Joey quickly jogged from the room and up the stairs into the spare room, Lauren was sitting on the bed, in a pair of joggers and a vest top, her hair still slightly damp but in two French braids. He leaned in the doorway and grinned as she turned to face him, a happy glow on her cheeks "You look better gorgeous"

Lauren stood up and walked over him, her arms slipping around his waist as she hugged him "I feel better…" Joey kissed her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"you took your hearing aid out?"

"Yeah.. It was itching me" she laughed "and I can hear ok without it…it just takes a little more concentration" she said softly.

"Well dinners ready…so lets eat…"

They both walked down the stairs both feeling better than they had the last couple of days "Just in case I haven't said it enough...I really love you Joe.."

 **I think that meeting went well didn't it ? I've tried to leave it where there isn't much of a cliff hanger as there wont be an update until next Thursday now as i'm off on my holibobs ! so in the mean time i'll leave you with a little indication of what's to come and say there's a time jump and these are a few of the lines...**

 **"Joey? can you grab his coat please and make sure his shoes are on the right feet"**

 **"all done gorgeous, everyone is in the car we're just waiting for you"**

 **xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lauren stared at the digits on the alarm clock, she'd been awake for the last hour staring at the clock watching the minutes tick by. The clock began to sound out as it hit 7:30am and Lauren silenced it within a second. She rolled over in the bed sighing as she saw it empty beside her. She flipped the side lamp on and ran her hands over her face, swinging her legs out and wrapping her dressing gown around her in auto mode.

"Morning babe…" Lauren smiled as Joey walked in with a mug of coffee in his hands. He placed the mug on the side and kissed her lips like he did every morning.

"Hmm Morning." She whispered back "what time were you up? I didn't hear you" she said taking a sip of the coffee he'd made.

Joey walked around the bed towards the wardrobe, pulling out his clothes for the day and stripping off his sports wear. "Probably about an hour ago, I went for a run and then made us a drink…I'm going to have a quick shower if you fancy joining me?"

"Full of time saving ideas this morning aren't you?" Lauren laughed "Thanks but you can go in first… we both know if we went in together it wouldn't be really time saving." She stood from the bed and walked over to stand behind Joey. Her arms went around his waist as she rested her chin on his shoulder, standing on her tip toes. "I'll make it worth your while tonight…" she kissed his cheek, laughing as Joey groaned. She slapped his bum and shoved him in the direction of the bathroom. "Go shower you stink!" She called hearing Joey's laughter as he left the room.

Lauren looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked like a completely different person from the girl she was six months ago. She was scared then, scared of what her future held, how her life would end up, if she'd ever be able to hear anything again. But now, things were very different, It's questionable if all of the differences in Laurens life were good ones but most of them were.

She and Joey had been together for four months (officially) and had been living together for three months, if you counted the time they lived with Joey's parents then that too would amount to four months. The first evening at the Branning's house was the beginning of this whole new life she had now. One of the things that Joey had said when she moved in was that she had her own room, and whilst she had appreciated how accommodating his family had been, she didn't like it. She lay in the unfamiliar bed that evening staring at the ceiling, wishing things were different. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep either. Joey had been awake too and had ended up walking into Lauren on the landing when they'd both got up to get a drink. After they had retrieved drinks, Joey had pulled Lauren into his room and admitted he couldn't sleep knowing she was only a few doors down.

The two had slept in Joey's bed and had immediately fallen to sleep once in each other's arms. The nights after turned out the same, one of them sneaking into the others room after the rest of the family (when they were in) had gone to sleep. After two weeks of the same routine Joey 'fessed' up and told his Dad that Lauren was moving into his room. Lauren had gotten much better at this point, she had had the bandage removed from her head and she and Joey had been attending a couple of college sessions again. Derek hadn't immediately said yes, but he hadn't said no either. He'd asked Joey why? To which he got the answer "I love her". Derek had agreed but told them that if they were to be sharing a room, things that went on needed to be done quietly, that was a conversation Joey would rather have forgotten.

Whilst things with Lauren and Joey were getting better, things with the rest of Laurens family wasn't. Despite having supposedly cleared the air, the relationship with her Father was very strained. Max wouldn't visit her when Jack took Oscar and Abi over to her, he would keep any conversation short and to the point. Deep down Lauren knew he was grieving but that didn't stop it from hurting her, she was beginning to feel pushed out again.

*JL*JL*JL*

A month after her death, a funeral for Tanya was held. Lauren had attended with Joey and had stood at the back of the small crematorium. Abi had told her sister that their Dad had gone a little 'crazy' and had had and an argument with Dot over the funeral. Eventually with the help of the family liaison officer and Uncle Jack a small funeral was arranged. It was at the funeral that Lauren saw Max for the first time in several weeks, she hated to admit it but being away from Walford had done her a world of good and she seemed to be the most level headed of the family at that time.

After the service, Max vanished from the crowds, Lauren finding him sat on a bench drinking a bottle of scotch. She had approached him with the hope of reconciliation, but the mood turned bitter. More than a little fuelled by alcohol, Max told Lauren exactly how he was feeling, which included blaming her for Tanya's downfall. Joey had ended up stepping in and pulling his girlfriend away telling Max he needed to sort himself out.

*JL*JL*JL*

That day was the real reason Laurens life changed even more so than before. Joey had taken Lauren, Abi and Oscar home to number five that evening and everything was perfectly fine, the day had been stressful so they all went straight to bed, Lauren and Joey squishing into her old single bed in her old room. The day that followed brought a strange feeling over number five, a feeling that things to come weren't going to be how anyone was expecting. Max had failed to return home the previous evening and at the time it hadn't been a concern, he was a grown man. Joey and Lauren had returned back to Joey's and Jack had stayed with Abi and Oscar.

As another day passed there was still no sign of Max and after another 72hours Jack called to tell Lauren what was happening. Immediately she knew what her Dad had done, he'd simply left, he did what her mum should have done and left. As soon as the call with her Uncle ended Lauren began to pack up her things, a plan of action in her mind.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had returned from a food shop to find Lauren sat in the lounge with her bags packed, his heart dropping as he thought she was leaving. Lauren had explained the situation and of course Joey had agreed with her. Within an hour, Joey had his things packed too and they were waiting for his parents to come home, so he could tell them, not ask, TELL them that he and Lauren were moving out.

Of course the conversation wasn't as simple as the 'room situation' one but in the end Joey told them he was 18 and could do what he liked so he was going to live in Walford, with Lauren, whether they liked it or not. So after their initial opposition, they agreed as long as they would be the first to call if they needed anything.

*JL*JL*JL*

From that point onwards, both Joey and Lauren started to get their lives and the lives of those around them back to some form of normalcy. They permanently moved into number five and spent the first couple of months creating a system that worked. They had a routine in place that helped them to maintain their education and to look after Abi and Oscar too. With help from both of their families they managed to keep things afloat until Lauren turned 18. Once Lauren was 18 she intend to apply for legal guardianship of Oscar. It had been Susan's suggestion after she realised there was a possibility that both Abi and Oscar could be taken into care. After discussing it with her family and of course Joey, Lauren decided it was the most sensible thing to do, after all it didn't look as if her Dad would be returning anytime soon. He'd made no attempt at contacting her other than a brief message to Carol to say he 'needed time' so Lauren and Joey agreed it was the best option.

So that's what happened. Jack and Susan had helped her to sort out proceedings, and on her 18thbirthday all Lauren needed to do was to sign and date the documents. After several official visits from social workers, a hearing at the small family court and lots of paper work, Lauren was granted 'special guardianship' giving her the right to make decisions involving Oscar, it also meant he was able to stay in her care. Being 16 Abi's guardianship was a much more complicated case, so it was decided that Lauren wouldn't apply for guardianship, it was deemed that with the support of family Abi was capable of looking after herself, of course she still lived with Joey and Lauren it just meant decisions regarding her, were down to her. Lauren was given support from social services but she was determined to do things herself and she was doing a darn good job.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren heard the shower start up and it brought her out of her own head, she was really very lucky to have Joey. He was so supportive of everything she wanted, he was fantastic with Oscar and was adored by the little boy too. She couldn't wait to see him with his own child, she wasn't pregnant and didn't intend on being so anytime soon, their lives were hectic enough! but one day she knew it would happen...

*JL*JL*JL*

"Lauren? Are you ready babe? We need to go" Joey shouted up the stairs, picking up his coat before shrugging it on. "Abs can you get Oscars lunch from the fridge please and put it in his backpack?" he asked mentally checking through a never ending list. "Lauren, come on!"

"I'm coming." She called back appearing at the top of the stairs with Oscar in front of her "Go on Oscar… shoes on please" she nudged him down the stairs first following swiftly behind him. She kissed Joey as she reached the bottom and squeezed past him grabbing her shoes from the floor. They were quickly on her feet as she dashed to the kitchen with Oscar's school jumper in hand. "Joe? Can you grab his coat please and make sure his shoes are on the right feet?"

Joey could tell she was getting flustered now "Everything ok?" he appeared in the kitchen doorway a few moments later. He moved behind her and saw she was scrubbing at something on Oscar's jumper. He took her hands in his removing the scrubbing brush, reaching for a bottle of stain remover under the sink. "Spray that on it, and it'll be ready for the washer tonight" he looked a little closer at the dark stain "What is it anyway?"

Lauren looked at him with an 'are you serious look ?' on her face "how am I supposed to know, you're a boy he's a boy, you probably know more than me." She placed the jumper down on the side and quickly washed her hands. "I'm nearly done, I just need to get Oscars lunch…"

Joey silenced her with kiss "All done gorgeous, everyone is in the car waiting for you." Joey saw her relax, he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. "You have your hearing aid in today?" he said softly.

"Ye I think I have a cold coming, I feel all stuffy and my hearing feels a little dull" she shrugged her shoulders "it's fine though, nothing I haven't dealt with."

"If you say so… Come on then, let's get this show on the road."

 **Hello lovely people, welcome back ! So we've gone about 4/5 months into the future now and things are looking very different to how we left them... Lauren and Joey are essentially playing mum and Dad and still keeping up with they're own education too, will things get better ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that day, Lauren and Joey pulled up in the car park of Oscar's primary school. Joey could tell his girlfriend was nervous, she had been chewing on her nails all the way from college. He turned off the engine and undid his seat belt, reaching over and doing the same with Laurens. She turned to her face slightly to look at him and smiled softly.

"Relax babe…" he said gently "Nothing's going to happen it's just parents evening, Oscar was so excited this morning" Joey started to smile as he remembered what Oscar had said "When he was putting his coat on, he asked if me and you were his Mummy and Daddy now."

Lauren's eyes widened, she hadn't even considered the possibility of all of this being confusing to Oscar. "What did you say?" she asked swallowing hard as she wondered what his answered had been.

"I asked him why he thought that, and he said because we love each other and we look after him. He said he didn't like not having a Mummy and Daddy, which is why he asked if we were" Joey could see Lauren was getting upset which isn't what he'd intended "he wants us to be Lauren, he asked us if we were coming to parents evening too…"

"He must be so confused…" Lauren said softly

"No, I think he understands more than we give him credit for. He understands that his proper mummy isn't coming back and that your dad has gone away, but he wants us babe…he's beginning to see us as parents."

Lauren let out a huge sigh, her head falling back against the chair. She looked at Joey "I guess we kind of are aren't we?" Joey nodded "What do you want to do?"

"I think we need to talk to him, make sure he understands everything properly and go from there. He might just miss calling someone Mum or Dad, I don't think he knows what he should be calling us anymore. He's only four and you've gone from being his sister to taking responsibility for him in what must seem like a day for him."

"Can we take him out for tea tonight? Abi's at Jay's so it's just us three."

"Course we can babe, I think he'll like that." He quickly looked at his watch "We need to go"

Lauren groaned "I don't wanna go in there, all the older parents get all judgmental and give us dirty looks, and one woman practically burned me with her eyes when I picked him up last week".

Joey chuckled and began to climb from the car "stop being a drama queen"

Lauren followed suit, walking around the car and taking Joey's hand "I'm not being a drama queen." she said firmly.

"Babe, you are the queen of drama queens. You make slicing cheese sound like its slave labour" he said pointedly "anyway so what if they look at us and judge us, they don't know anything about us."

"Ye and that's what's so annoying" she admitted walking through to the school reception as Joey held open the door for her.

"Technically Oscar could be our Child" Joey said

"Don't be unrealistic" Lauren frowned "I'd have been like 14…"

"It happens babe." Silence fell between them as they signed in and sat in the reception area. After a few moments, more and more parents came in, Laurens hand tightening on Joey's more by the second. He lifted their entwined hands to his lips and kissed it gently. "Relax" he said softly.

"I'm trying…"

Before Joey could reply he felt a weight on him, smiling when he saw Oscar had appeared with his teacher. "Hey Mr" Oscar gave him a hug and then climbed over to Laurens lap.

"Did you have a good day today?" he nodded at his sister's question smiling up at her brightly.

"Oscar got 100% on his spelling test today" The teacher told them.

"Wow Osc, we told you could do it!" Joey high fived him and saw how proud the little boy was.

The teacher extended her hand to Joey and then to Lauren "Mrs Martin, I'm Oscars new teacher, we can go through to the class room if you're ready"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren, Joey and Oscar left the school with big smiles on their faces. Oscar was happily sat on Joey's shoulders grinning with pride. He had been given a glowing report from his teacher, saying how much his work had improved in the last few months. She'd praised Lauren and Joey telling them she could see how happy Oscar was and that he was getting a great amount of support at home. Oscar was even more excited that they were going out for tea. He'd chosen his favourite pizza and pasta place, he was bouncing on the spot to get into the restaurant.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Can I have more ice cream please?" Oscar asked

Lauren looked at Joey and he gave a gentle nod, she reached across and pulled his dish away, feeling guilty as Oscars face fell. "You can have some in a little while" she told him softly. "Oscar, you understand that Mum isn't going to come back don't you"

"She's in heaven, and Daddy's gone away to get happy again" he said.

Joey nodded at Oscar "That's right buddy, and because your Daddy's away, Lauren and me are looking after you, but we aren't your mummy and daddy…"

Oscar frowned, thinking over what Joey had said "I fink I understand." Lauren smiled at him and he spoke again "All my friends at school have a proper mummy and Daddy. They don't have a sister as a mummy" he said "it's cool"

Joey nodded "it is pretty cool" he agreed.

"What do I call you and Lauren?" He said a little quieter

Joey glanced at Lauren and then back to Oscar "What would you like to call us?"

"I Fink I still like Lauren and Joey, is that ok?"

Lauren nodded "Of course it is"

Oscar's face lit up and he sat up a little straighter in his seat "can I have more ice cream now please?" he asked cheekily

"Yes, go on. Not too much though Oscar, I don't want you to be sick in the car"

He sprang from his chair and dashed to the ice cream machine "I Promise I won't"

*JL*JL*JL*

At the end of the day Lauren lay in bed waiting for Joey, he'd put Oscar to bed whilst she had finished her last bit of coursework and had a bath. she looked at the clock and saw Joey was taking a rather long time. she thought he may have fallen to sleep with Oscar (it had happened before). There was a gentle knock on the door and Lauren knew it wasn't Joey. "Come in..."

"Can I talk to you?" Abi appeared in the doorway and Lauren could see she was nervous.

"Ye course you can..." she patted the bed and waited for Abi to sit down "you going to tell me why you look like you've done something worthy of an arrest?" Abi looked scared, really scared. She was biting her nails just as Lauren had been doing earlier. "Abs?"

"I saw Dad today..." she sighed

"What? Where?" Lauren gasped, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. "Did he see you?"

"no, no. Me and Jay were coming back from town and we were on the bus, I saw him walk into an off-licence...he looked rough." Abi said sadly "What do we do if he comes back, I don't want him to ruin things. I like them the way they are. You, Joey, Me and Oscar."

Lauren reached for her sister and hugged her tightly "listen, nothings going to change, if he comes back we'll deal with it but in all honestly Abs I don't think he's going to come back." Abi nodded "I'm glad you told me" she smiled and Abi yawned "Go on go to bed, and tell that boyfriend of mine to get his arse to bed I've a promise to keep..." Lauren smirked.

"Eugh...I do not want to know." Abi shuddered as she left the room and Lauren heard her exchange words with Joey.

He appeared in the room seconds later. He climbed onto the bed stripping as he did so "What's this about a promise ?"

 **It seems the last chapter surprised you all... it'll hopefully all make sense soon. Lauren and Joey seem to be doing a great job though don't they? although poor little Oscar was very confused ! back tomorrow xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It all started with a knock on the door of number 5 at 3:15pm. Lauren, Joey and Oscar were playing monopoly in the lounge, Joey and Oscar teaming up and winning for the third time in a row. It was almost the end of summer now, only one more week and Oscar would be starting a new class at school, Abi would be going to sixth form and Lauren and Joey would be starting new jobs. It had nearly a year since Lauren and Joey had first met too, they had both finished college with good grades for anyone, but very good grades for someone in their situation. Joey had been working a part time job whilst at college so he was working more hours, taking on some extra bar work too. He was due to start working there full time as a member of management in the coming weeks. Lauren was also due to start a new job, she had been offered a small contract with a book company who had seen her work at one of the collage art shows. They had offered her a position on their design team, so she was going to be creating story boards, posters and maybe one day illustrating the books.

The door sounded and all three of them stopped laughing as the door bell sounded too. "Someone's at the door Lauren" Oscar said as he picked up the dice and got ready to roll.

"I'll get it then shall I?" she joked, slowly getting up and going to the front door, she shut the door to the lounge behind her smiling as she could hear Joey and Oscar laughing. Opening the door she was surprised to see to uniformed police officers and the woman she recognised as Emma Summerhayes. Lauren frowned, pulling her cardigan around her as she felt the breeze from outside "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Miss Cross?" one of the uniformed officers asked and Lauren nodded "I'm PC Rogers and this is PC Hall, do you think we could perhaps come in?" he flashed his identification at her and waited or a response.

"Erm…yes, go through to the kitchen" she let the three officers in and opened the kitchen door indicating for them to take a seat. "I'll make some tea…" the officers didn't stop her, but they also know it was a technique used to distract from what was happening.

"Babe who is it?" Joey's voice reached the kitchen as he appeared in the doorway looking at the officers "Sorry…I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not at all, Joey isn't it?" Emma asked softly and Joey nodded in response. She turned to the officers as Joey walked over to Lauren "Joey Branning, he's Laurens boyfriend and is helping to look after Oscar."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey stood next to Lauren their backs to the table "What's going on?"

"no idea, they asked if they could come in…" she paused her movements and looked at Joey "Do you think it's about Dad?"

Joey looked at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand "I don't know gorgeous, it could be…there's only one way to find out isn't there ay? I'll take Oscar a drink and put some cartoons on for him and I'll be back before the kettles finished boiling" Placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he grabbed a carton of juice from the cupboard and went to sort out Oscar, returning moments later like he'd said.

Lauren finished making the drinks and the two of them sat hand in hand at the table.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was half past 11 when Joey let himself back into number 5, he felt like he was intruding now, even though he had been living there for the past 9 months. He dropped his keys on the side in the hallway, smiling as he saw the picture of him and Lauren in the frame next to one of Lauren Oscar and Abi and then another of all of them together.

The lounge door creaked open and Susan stepped into the hallway "How are things?" she asked softly, knowing it would be a bit of a silly question to ask if he was ok.

"A huge mess, Laurens a mess she doesn't know how to feel…it's like what happened with her mum all over again" he said honestly, his mum giving him a sorry look in response "How was Oscar after we left?"

"He was fine, I don't think he knows what's happening and I didn't tell him, I guessed you and Lauren would want to do that." Joey nodded "He went to bed at around half 7"

"Thanks Mum we owe you." Joey kissed her cheek and gave her a big hug, like he was trying to take as much comfort from her as possible.

"Your my son and Lauren is practically my daughter, you know I'll help out anyway I can. Anyway you two need time to be teenagers too, go out and come in at 3am, party get arrested !" she told him "Do what me and your Dad when we were your age!"

Joey chuckled "This is like the complete opposite to what a parent is supposed to tell their child. Lauren and I have fun, just not in the conventional teenage way, it's not like she can go out and get drunk is it?"

Susan patted his shoulder "The pair of you are too sensible sometimes" she shook her head "Where is Lauren anyway? I thought she might asleep in the car or something."

"She's still at the hospital, she's stressing and doesn't want to leave. I've come to pack some things and then I'm going back to the hospital. I've called Jack, he's coming round in about 5 minutes so you can get home, I just want to get back to Lauren to stop her stressing out"

"Stress is no good for her" Susan said

"Try telling Lauren that, she just gets emotional and cries and then I feel guilty and then she cries even more." He shook his head and smiled "She cried for over an hour this morning because she accidently trod on a ladybird in the market" he said.

Susan Laughed "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I didn't know what to do… I took her home made her a drink and gave her a chocolate bar." He said, frowning slightly as he tried to remember why he thought that would work. The door sounded quietly as Joey was about to go upstairs "That'll be Jack can you let him in?"

*JL*JL*JL*J

Once he had packed clean clothes for him and Lauren and also picked up Louis for extra support he made his way back down the stairs, not before checking in Oscar though. "Right I'm off…"

"Drive safe and give my love to Lauren, tell her to calm down things will work out ok"

"I will Mum, I'll call you when we know anything." Joey told them both "Oh and Jack, if Oscar asks where we are in the morning can you tell him something else, we don't want to worry him"

 **Confused ? don't worry everything will makes sense (hopefully) ! What is going on though ? only 5 chapters left ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Arriving back at the hospital, Joey quietly opened the door to the private room, his girlfriend still in the exact same spot he'd left her an hour earlier. He shut the door behind him and moved into the spare chair next to Lauren, kissing her forehead as she leaned her head against his shoulder. His arm fell across her shoulders and hugged her against him. She yawned several times and Joey frowned "I thought I told you to get some sleep while I was gone."

"Didn't want too…in case he woke up" she told him. "The doctor said he's improving."

"That's good news gorgeous" Lauren shifted awkwardly in the chair, frowning slightly "you ok?"

She quickly nodded "I need the loo though…"she said softly and Joey helped her up, noticing her speech was a little slurred too. "Thanks. Can you stay with Dad?"

"Of course I can, I'll unpack some of the things I brought alright?" Lauren nodded and disappeared to the toilet.

Joey did as he said he would, taking the things from the holdall and storing them in the cupboard by the bed, he made sure he left Laurens medication out along with Louis. He sat back down in the chair he'd just vacated and looked at Max lying in the bed. This was the last thing they'd expected when the police arrived earlier that day. Max had been involved in a car crash, which of course upset Lauren to no end; the memories still very fresh in her mind. He had apparently been crossing the road when a car ran red and hit him. According to the officers, it had been passers-by who had called for help and once police had arrived on the scene they were able to identify Max and contact his next of kin who was still listed as Tanya. Once the name had been flagged up on the system, they saw that the family had been allocated a FSO and made arrangements with her as to whom should be contacted.

Arriving at the hospital, Lauren was a little in shock. She was suddenly having to deal with the reappearance of her father but also the fact that he was in hospital. She and Joey were taken to the relative's room and the extent of Max's injuries were explained to them. He was currently unconscious and had broken his arm and fractured his left leg in several places. He'd already been taken to theatre to be treated for internal injuries, so they were told it was one huge waiting game.

Joey looked at the man laying the bed wondering if he could hear him, he hope he could because he had a few things he wanted to say. He leant forward, resting his elbows on the bed "I remember when Lauren and I first got together, you asked me to look after her and to make her happy…I hope I've achieved that because she makes me the happiest man alive. She's one of the bravest people I have ever known and I know that's never going to change. She's not even 19 yet and she's been through so much." He took a breath and carried on "I don't know if you know but she's got special guardianship of Oscar now, Lauren and Me have been keeping things together whilst you've been god knows where and you know what ? She's been amazing at it. She hasn't complained once. So I think it's only right that when you wake up; and you are going to wake up, because your kids can't lose another parent, you are going to put things right. As much as she won't admit it, Laurens going to need your help, she's going to need everyone's help." His voice trailed off a little as he glanced at the time, wondering why Lauren was taking so long. "Lauren's pregnant Max, I know we're young but we'll do it, I know we will. Lauren will be an amazing Mum, she already is to Oscar…she's 5 months gone, it's a girl…" Joey said with a smile, remembering when they'd found out they were having a girl a couple of weeks ago. "Laurens really excited…we both are. But I know she's scared as well. She hates talking about it and I don't blame her, but it's making her really worried. Her hearing is slowly going again, she can hardly hear in her right ear now and has to wear her hearing aid all the time. She got an ear infection not so long back and she ended up at the hospital, that's when we found out she was pregnant to, they'd taken some routine bloods and it came back she was pregnant." Joey laughed shaking his head "it was a huge surprise…obviously we hadn't planned it…Laurens terrified she's going to end up like her Mum, that because she's so young the same is going to happen with her as it did Tanya, she needs you to tell her she won't be because I know you are the only one she'll believe…"

The door opened and closed again and Lauren shuffled in smiling at him "Sorry I was so long, there was a queue."

"I was about to send a search party out" he chuckled holding his arms out for her. Lauren moved forward taking a seat on Joey's lap and making herself comfortable "How's my little Bambi?" Joey smiled, his hand resting on Laurens small little bump. Bambi had Joey's nickname for their baby after Laurens first scan because apparently the baby had looked like it was rolling around like Bambi, so the name had kind of stuck.

"She's happy, rolling around in here like no tomorrow" she said softly. "Joe…" Lauren gasped and he looked at her in concern.

"what? What is it ?" he asked facing her so she could see him talk again.

"You brought Louis…" she said, her bottom lip beginning to wobble. Joey passed her the lion and she held it tightly, tears begging to fall.

"hey… I didn't mean to make you cry"

"I don't even know why I'm crying" she chuckled softly, Joey wiping her tears away. "You know, I really love you Joey Branning."

"I love you too gorgeous girl…"

The two of them broke apart from their kiss as coughing began to sound in the room "Dad?" Lauren moved off Joey's lap and reached for her Dads hand "I think he's waking up Joe…"

 **So a few of you guessed correctly... It was Max in hospital and Lauren and Joey are having a baby...but other things seem to be on their mind! How sweet was Joey talking to Max ? Lets hope things work out for them ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

"well it seems your well enough to go home Mr Cross, you just need to take your time in what you're doing" The doctor told Max "I'll sort out your discharge forms out and be back in a while."

Max extended his hand out to the doctor "Thank you…" he turned back to his brother and two daughters who were standing a little awkwardly in the corner of the room. "I guess I should pack my things"

"Laurens already done that" Abi said a little heat in her voice still.

The two girls weren't 100% talking to their father, but the accident had made them realise how much they had missed him. Abi was doing better than Lauren though. Lauren had refused to let Max back into the house until she was confident he wasn't going to disappear once he was better. Max had assured her that it wasn't going to happen and he was sorry for what he'd done. But it was going to take much more than an apology to get Lauren on board. The situation had caused a few arguments between Lauren and Joey too, Joey telling Lauren she should forgive her father because she needed him. Unfortunately, Joey unknowingly created a minefield. Lauren spent the next hour in floods of tears telling Joey she didn't need anyone and that if he thought she wasn't capable then he shouldn't have gotten her pregnant in the first place. It had taken a good amount of coaxing and several well worded endearments before she calmed down.

"Thank you" Max told her softly "you look well today"

Lauren smiled a little her hand curving around her bump "Baby's had a bit of a growing session the last couple of weeks, the midwife says she's going to be a good healthy size, I feel really good" the pride was more than evident in Laurens voice as she spoke about the baby. She didn't have many friends to share the experience with so it was nice to talk about the pregnancy with anyone who would listen.

"You wait until you're ready to pop, you won't be saying that then" Jack teased her, receiving a slight frown in response. "Is there anything else you need Max?"

Max looked around and shook his head "No I think I have everything, although a hug from my girls wouldn't go a miss…" he said hopefully. Abi only thought about it for a few seconds and then moved to hug her father. "Lauren, got a hug for your old dad?" Lauren sighed and slowly walked over to the bed, she was hesitant in her movements but eventually hugged him. "I love you girls so much and I'm sorry for everything I did. You did me proud Lauren, the way you coped with everything, being pregnant too…"

"You left me with no choice did you really?" Lauren pulled out of the hug and Max watched her step away. His eyes met with Jacks and a silent sentence was said between them.

"Why don't you and I go and put the things in the car Abs?" Jack lifted the bags and held the door open for Abi. He leaned over to Lauren and turned her face gently to face him "Play nice…" he warned "He's sorry and he's your Dad."

*JL*JL*JL*

The room sat in awkward silence for a good five minutes after Jack and Abi left, Lauren standing awkwardly by the door.

"I hate not talking to you Lauren…" Max sighed

"I'm not _not_ talking to you. I just have nothing to say." She told him

"That's a lie, I know you have plenty to say." he said pointedly. "Out of all of you, you are the one that always spoke to me first, you told me everything. You told me about Joey and how you felt… you were scared by it all and you spoke to me."

"Yeah well things change don't they? People have a habit of doing stupid things when the going gets tough." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "look I don't want to do this now, I just want to get home and then go to work"

Max's eyes widened "You have a job?" Lauren was a little offended by his tone.

"Yes. I have a job. How else do you think Joey and I have been living? Things haven't been easy Dad! You left without rhyme or reason, Mum had died, Abi was a mess, Oscar was as confused as anything and I'd not long come out of hospital."

"I know babe…and I'm sorry"

"ahhh! Will you stop saying you're sorry. I don't care if you're sorry, you shouldn't have done anything to be sorry about in the first place! I want to make things right with you Dad, because I don't want to lose you from my life to, I want you to be part of your granddaughter's life. But it's going to take time" Max nodded "Oscar stays with Me and Joey and we stay in the house. When, and only when things are good, Oscar and decided where he wants to go, I'm not having him be pushed and pulled from one place the next."

"That's sounds fair…" Max agreed "What else?"

"I want you to sign the house over to Joey and I " he voice was barely a whisper. "I need to know that if anything ever happens, if one morning we wake up and you've gone again, that we'll still have somewhere to live, something to keep us going." She glanced up at her father and he held his hand out to her, which she surprisingly took.

Max pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed "I'm so proud of you for thinking of all of this, and I agree to do what you ask, but I want one thing in return?"

"What's that?"

"You need to stop worrying and concentrate and you, Joey and your little baby. I promise I'm going to be there for you babe… you and Joey and I know the two of you will be amazing Parents. And I know your scared, but you will be nothing like your Mum was. She wasn't ready to be a Mum, I don't think she was ever cut out for it… but you, you are made to be a mummy."

"Do you really mean that?"

"100% babe…" he lifted his good arm and put it around her shoulders "This is a new start for us all, and it begins right now."

 **Yay for Max being ok and he's trying to reconcile with Lauren, it seems to be looking up, right ? i'll reply to reviews tomorrow as i'm on the verge for falling to sleep after dying in the gym :( back tomorrow xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The silence was the most terrifying part. Like before something was about to exploded, there was the prolonged silence of anticipation, and within that silence hope can grow, waiting for the climax or it can wither, leaving you disappointed and broken by the outcome. It is a time for doubt to suddenly grow until its almost physically standing in front of you, the doubt that's been there for such a long time in almost went unnoticed. It's that tiny fraction of doubt in her ability, in the prospect of a happy ever after actually being possible, that had plagued her mind for the last 7 months. She was scared beyond words but would never let on, simply putting everything and everyone before herself.

Now she had no choice she had to face up to things. She was vaguely aware of what was happening around her, but she couldn't make out what people were saying, they were talking too fast and they weren't looking at her. The silence was the most painful part more painful than what she'd just done, she'd do it all over again instead of endure the silence.

She wiped at her eyes, pushing herself back up against the pillows and tugging in Joey's hand that was still firmly grasped in her own. Joey turned to her gently wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Hey…" Joey turned her face towards him smiling to try and calm her down. "Lauren, look at me gorgeous" he said a little more firmly "You did amazing."

Lauren shook her head "Is…she..k?" she pointed to her ears "Can't… hear, cry" she whispered, another set of tears bubbling to the surface as her shoulders began to shake.

"She's ok" Joey said firmly "The cord, was in the way… but I can hear her crying." He smiled

"I can't… hear her" she sobbed, collapsing into Joey's arms as he sat on the bed next to her.

The young couple stayed that way for what felt like forever, but they were soon aware of another presence next to them. "Mummy, would you like to hold you baby girl?" Joey turned and saw the Midwife holding their baby girl in her arms, she was wriggling and murmuring and looked perfectly healthy.

"Lauren…gorgeous" Joey brushed his fingers over her hair bringing her attention to him. "Look..." he nudged her in the direction of the midwife, Joey saw the moment Lauren realised the midwife had their baby in her arms.

"Here we go Mummy, one very gorgeous baby girl" she leant over and gently placed the baby into Laurens arms.

"Hi…baby girl." The smile on Laurens face was perfect, joey could tell she was happy. He looked at his daughter seeing her eyes staring up at him, she looked so much like Lauren and yet he could see parts of his sister in her too.

The midwife pulled a blanket up over Lauren having cleaned her up and delivered the placenta a short time ago. "Joey?" he looked up, managing to tear his eyes off his daughter. "Would you like help us explain what's happened to Lauren or would you like us to get a signer to come and assist."

Joey shook his head "no I can help, although I don't think you'll get much signing back" he smiled looking at Lauren cradling the baby.

"So I can see, it's good for them to bond" she told him "we've worked with Lauren in antenatal classes about bonding with baby, as she said she thought she might find it a little difficult, especially with her hearing the way it is, but she looks like she's doing perfectly fine."

Joey nodded and tapped Laurens shoulder "The midwife needs to talk to you babe, explain a few things. Can you read her lips ok? " Lauren did a 'kind of' expression "Ok, you do as much as you can and I'll help with the rest alright, we can try switching your hearing aid up if you want to ?" She nodded her head.

"Not…too…much…" she said and Joey nodded, gently adjusting the hearing aid that now sat in her other ear too. Laurens hearing was at quite a bad stage, she really struggled to hear anything at all if it was in a noisy environment and could only pick out certain frequencies. She now had a hearing aid in her left ear too which helped her tune into what was going on; the one in her right ear was almost pointless now as her hearing in that ear had almost gone, she was currently on a waiting list to have the damage to that ear repaired. It was the same operation she was meant to have over a year ago but had to cancel because of her impromptu hospital visit with her head.

"Is that ok?" Lauren nodded. Joey smiled at the midwife to give her the go ahead.

"Ok Lauren, can your see my lips ok?" she nodded once and the midwife smiled "Good. You know you haven't had the simplest of births, baby became quite distressed." She paused and allowed Lauren to process what she was saying "The umbilical cord became a little tangled and stopped the flow of oxygen to baby for just a short while." Lauren looked at Joey who saw she looked scared but the midwife interrupted. "Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. She was just a little sleepy…we gave her some oxygen and there's nothing that concerns us now." She smiled.

"she'..ll be ok ?"

"Like I said there's nothing that concerns us" she repeated, but Lauren shook her head and looked at Joey.

"She's going to be ok" Joey confirmed signing it as well as saying it.

Joey knew she really understood then as she placed a gentle kiss to their daughter's forehead and leant contentedly against Joey.

"Does baby have a name?" The midwife was filling out some forms and was preparing baby's name tag.

Again Joey signed something to Lauren and she nodded in response whispering "it suits her" to confirm.

"Yes she does, we've called her Millie" he smiled adoringly at Lauren who was completely besotted with their little girl. "Millie Branning"

"Wonderful" she finished writing the name tag out and put the one band around Joey's wrist and the other around Millie's ankle "she's all yours now, just buzz if you need anything."

 **Well we've taken another jump into the future... some gaps need filling in as to what's gone on between then and now but how happy are they right now ? Poor Lauren and her hearing though :( back tomorrow xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Firstly, sorry there wasn't a chapter last night, I got home late and was really tired, by the time I had got myself sorted it was a little late to post sorry. Secondly, last official chapter :( only the epilogue left, hope you enjoy and this answers some remaining questions...**

Chapter 24

Lauren was pacing the floor of the hospital room, a very restless Millie in her arms. "Shhhhh…" she soothed, in a near desperate voice, she knew Millie was crying because even with her hearing she could hear her slightly. This three hours awake and two hours asleep had Lauren at her wits' end, she never remembered Oscar being like this when he was born, but then again that was probably because she couldn't hear him.

She continued to pace not really knowing what to do, Millie's nappy was dry, she wasn't hungry- every time Lauren tried her with a bottle she'd take a couple of sips and spit the teat out returning to crying, so Lauren guessed Millie was tired. "It's okay…I'm right here" Lauren lifted her to her shoulder and that seemed to settle her slightly, Lauren guessed she was still crying but it wasn't as much as she could only hear dull sounds now.

The door to the room opened and Max appeared about to speak when Lauren held her finger to her lips, signalling not to be too loud. He stepped silently into the room, the door closing behind him. After a few minutes Lauren felt Millie's breathing even out "Is she asleep?" she asked Max, Millie was over her shoulder so she couldn't see her particularly well.

Max nodded with a smile, glancing at his granddaughter. Lauren placed her gently in the little plastic cot by the bed and sighed dejectedly as she sat on the bed. "Is she still not sleeping?"

Laurens hands ran over her face before she looked up at her Dad "No, she's not sleeping properly or eating properly. That's why we're still in, she won't take from a bottle properly or from me…"

Max squeezed her shoulder "It'll get better babe" he told her "You look tired…" Lauren's appearance was a far cry from her usual self. The circles under her eyes were dark, her face pale, eyes tired and glassy.

"Thanks a lot" Lauren scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey…" he nudged her shoulder "I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

Lauren smiled softly at him and changed the conversation. She and her Dad had repaired their relationship to a certain extent, but Lauren was still wary on occasion. Max had, like he said signed the house into Laurens name, who did feel a little guilty about it later but was assured it was the right thing to do. A few months after his return Max moved back to number five, and a few weeks ago was given the full guardianship of Oscar again, as per Oscars request. In his words he wanted his Daddy back.

Lauren and Joey were still living at number five but were planning on moving back to Derek and Susan's in the New Year where there would be more room and in all honesty Lauren wanted Susan around more now she'd had Millie. Things looked as though they were finally getting back on track.

"Where's Joey today anyway? I thought he took time off to help you get settled with everything" Max asked

Lauren sighed "He did, two weeks ago, he's had to go back in now so he can have time off later on" Lauren explained tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "As soon as Millie's putting weight on she can come home and then Joey's going to get more time off."

"That sounds like a good idea. What time does he finish today?"

"About 3pm, so 2 hours" Lauren yawned and stretched a little

"Why don't you get some rest ay? You're going to be no good to anyone if you're dead on your feet, try and get some sleep alright? "

Albeit reluctantly, Lauren lay down on the bed, falling to sleep seconds after her head hit the pillow. Max watched as Lauren slept, he could see she was exhausted, she was trying her hardest to keep things together but everyone around her knew she was struggling. She wasn't struggling with motherhood, she was struggling with the fact she could hardly hear. She and Joey had had to buy tailored things that would help Lauren. For example they had baby monitors that lit up and vibrated. They had a small monitor that Lauren could wear that vibrated if the baby monitor picked up a sound. So far it had been quite effective in the hospital, but Lauren was still worried and didn't have as much confidence as everyone thought she would have. Joey was worried about her and unbeknownst to Lauren, was the reason Max was there.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren managed to get about half an hours sleep before she woke up needing to feed Millie. When she woke, her daughter was already awake and Max was holding her. Lauren fed her while Max went to get them some food. Millie seemed to feed better than she had earlier but after talking with the midwives Lauren knew it still wasn't enough. She managed to settle Millie again after 20 minutes and was laying back in the bed when Max came back.

"I got your favourite" he said placing a pizza box on the table "Ham and Mushroom pizza with extra cheese"

"That smells good…"

He moved the box closer to her "tuck in…"

Lauren was halfway through the second bit of pizza when the monitor vibrated and began to flash, Max had looked over to the cot too so Lauren knew Millie was awake again. Lauren flinched and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, looking as if she were about to burst into tears herself.

"I'll get her" Max offered, hurrying around to the other side of the bed and lifting his granddaughter "Come on sweetheart…" he turned to look at Lauren and tapped her shoulder "She needs changing, that's all…"

"I'll do it…"

"You finish your pizza, and then you can go and shower and make yourself feel human. I'll look after Millie." He said and Lauren knew he was being serious. "I have looked after babies before Lauren, go on."

"Are you sure? I feel like I should be doing this, I'm her Mum" she admitted softly

"There's going to be plenty more nappies for your to change babe" he chuckled "you don't have to do everything yourself Lauren, you're a new mum, your entitled to a break, no one expects you to be on duty 24/7."

"ok…" Lauren got from the bed and kissed Millie's forehead and her father's cheek "Thanks dad…"

*JL*JL*JL*

A few hours later she rolled over leisurely in the bed, her hand hitting a solid surface next to her, she slowly sat up and yawned. "Joey…" She whispered groggily, blinking away sleep.

"Evening gorgeous" he smiled "nice sleep?"

"hmm, yeah… where's Dad?" she asked frowning, unable to see anyone other than Joey in the room.

"He left a while ago, you missed Mum and Dad and Alice too"

Lauren looked entirely puzzled "How long exactly have I been asleep?"

"About 6 hours" Joey glanced at his watch "You needed a good sleep."

She shuffled a little closer to Joey, snuggling against his chest "Ye, I guess so. How's Millie?"

"Sleeping like an angel." Joey told her "I fed her about an hour ago so she shouldn't want anything for a while." Lauren sighed and nodded, resting back against Joey. "What's the matter?" He could tell something was wrong, she didn't seem herself. "Talk to me, please…"

"Why does it take me ages to settle her and feed her? But with you and Dad and your mum and Dad she just settles…she hardly cries"

Joey chuckled "Babe she cries, just not as loud so you can't hear her as much."

"Do you think she knows? You know that I can't hear her properly?"

"She's a baby Lauren, all she knows is that you're her Mummy and she loves you. Are you scared of her knowing when she's older? Is that what this is about, you feeling like you're not going to be good enough?" Lauren lowered her gaze and Joey knew he'd hit the nail on the head. He lifted Laurens chin so she was looking at him. "Read my lips, you are going to be amazing, Millie is so lucky to have you as her Mummy."

"Is she though? What if I'm never going to be able to hear what she says? I won't be able to hear her first word, hear her say she loves me. I wont be able to listen to her in a school play or when she comes home needed to lean words for a song"

Joey wiped her tears as they dripped down her face, gently cupping her cheek with his palm "In two months, you're going to have this operation and with some luck, it'll give you some of your hearing back. Millie will love you whether you can hear her or not. I love you… and Millie does to. You need to stop worrying and stop being scared. That's probably why you think Millie cries more with you, she can sense you're scared."

"I don't want to be scared…"

Joey smiled softly "no one wants to be scared, but everyone is at some point. I was scared when I thought I was going to lose you all that time ago, we weren't even properly together then. I was scared when we found out you were pregnant…" he admitted and he could see that Lauren was taking it all in.

"How did you stop being scared?"

"I didn't, I'm scared every day that I'll do something or something will happen and I'll lose you and Millie, but I also know that that's what happens when you love someone. Me being scared gets over ridden by the excitement I have for our future together. Because that's what we're going to have a very happy future together, You, me and Millie"

 **So will Lauren get her hearing back? will she and Joey still be together ? how will little Millie be doing ? back tomorrow to find out ! xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'll reply to reviews tomorrow**

Chapter 25

It had been almost three years since Lauren and Joey had welcomed Millie into the world. Three years that in all honesty had been quite turbulent. Millie had spent a further 3 weeks in hospital after she was born, still unable to put weight on. Initially Millie had started to eat more after Lauren decided to try the 'little and often' technique. Unfortunately the little break through didn't last long and with a little investigation, Millie was diagnosed with severe Colic and it seemed her distress was making her too fussy to eat properly.

By the final week in hospital Lauren was at her wits end and decided to try things her own way. She was fed up of midwives and nurses telling her different things. She had spoken to Susan who had given her a few tips and so Lauren decided to just go for it. As a result Lauren asked for Millie to be discharged, at first the paediatrician was reluctant but after Joey telling him there wasn't actually a need for them to be in hospital he signed the discharge forms. From that night on, Lauren and Joey settled Millie into a routine, and after a week, they began to notice a difference. She didn't cry for such long periods of time for no reason, she was feeding for longer and taking larger amounts and was even sleeping for a good part of the night without waking.

Joey was more than proud of how Lauren had dealt with everything and having Millie home seemed to bring her into her own. All the worries she had seemed to dissipate as she threw herself into motherhood, she and Joey were both very hands on for young parents and their parents had to force them to go out from time to time.

*JL*JL*JL*

As Millie got older, Joey returned to work full time and had even been given a promotion which meant he was earning much more than he was before. Lauren had also returned to work, but was able to do most of her designs and drawings at home, meaning she could still spend time Millie.

Just before Millie turned one, Joey had saved enough money for them to move out into their own place. As much as they liked living with Derek and Susan, they needed more room and wanted Millie to have her own room that was a little more permanent.

So before her birthday they moved into a two bedroom flat between Walford and Joey's parents' house that happened to be very close to their old college. The flat was a perfect size for them and wasn't too expensive. Lauren decided it was one of the best decisions they'd made as she was able to put her stamp on things. Millie's room was her pride and joy. She spent an entire weekend painting a mural of woodland creatures and trees on the one wall, making it perfect. Millie loved it too, she would point at the animals and the mobile of birds saying "weet" as to say that's the noise they made.

A year on and they were still in the same flat, Joey wondered if they were ever going to leave as Lauren loved it so much there, but with everything that was happening now they knew a move would be on the cards. Lauren had signed a contract with a publishers for a book she'd been writing whilst at home with Millie. It was a children's book called "The adventures of Millie, Mollie and Mandy". She had created three characters: a rabbit, a squirrel and a hedgehog, who were living in a magical forest. It had started out as a story she would tell Millie to get her to sleep when Joey worked late, and after hearing her the one evening, Joey encouraged her to write it down and illustrate it, which she did. With a huge push from her Dad she then took it to the company she worked for who instantly fell in love with the story and the characters and put Lauren in contact with publishers.

It hadn't even been 48 hours when she had a call telling her they wanted to publish the book. 6 months later and Lauren was awaiting the release date in a couple of weeks' time ready for Christmas sales. To accompany the book Lauren had created a range of stuffed animals of Millie, Mollie and Mandy along with sign language cards of the animals too. She told her publisher that she wanted all children to be able to enjoy the book.

Onto the subject of Laurens hearing, well I guess in a perfect world, the operation she had planned to have would have been a huge success and Lauren would have her hearing back. Unfortunately, Lauren didn't live in that perfect world, she'd had the operation as planned but it wasn't as successful as doctors had hoped. Lauren did regain a little of her hearing, which she was more than grateful for but she was never going to be able to hear at full capacity. One thing she had gained from the operation though, was the ability to hone in on sounds a little more, which was timed perfectly when Millie started to get a very giggly laugh.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Dadda…where Mamma?" Millie was sat in her high chair at the kitchen table, happily digging into a plate of cooled pasta. She was a very picky eater, which her parents had figured out right from the beginning, but she loved anything cheesy, Lauren had even covered vegetables in cheese the once and she ate the lot- it was a trick that was used rather frequently.

"She's upstairs getting changed baby." Joey told her, he was sat at the table too, just there to help if Millie needed but she was happy to do it all herself, she was very much miss independent.

"Oh" Joey laughed at the response, she was definitely her mother's daughter. "I finsed Dada" she held her hands up and looked proudly at Joey.

"Wow, you're such a big girl Millie, you ate it all up…do you want a yoghurt or a banana for pudding?"

She paused thinking about it for a second "narna peas…"

Joey removed the dish from the high chair and gave it a quick wipe over. "one banana coming up" he took the half eaten banana from the fridge and cut it up into Millie friendly pieces and placed them in another bowl, and set them in front of Millie. She smiled and went to put her hand in when joey moved it a little out of her reach "No, what do you say baby?"

"Fanks…

"Good girl." He placed the dish down and let her tuck in. A few seconds later the doorbell rang Millie's eyes brightened. "Who's that?" Joey asked, Millie shrugged. "I think it might be Granddad Max." He stood up and pointed to Millie "Don't move why I go and let Granddad in"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey let Max in smiling as he'd brought with him what he'd asked. "Thank you, Millie's in the kitchen."

Max nodded "Why don't you go and get changed, consider yourself of duty now."

"Haven't been off duty for a long time" he said smiling "Millie's and has had pudding so don't let her bribe you into more"

Max held his hands up "I'm making no promises, those puppy eyes get me every time." He said.

*JL*JL*JL*

An hour later, Joey and Lauren were walking into one of London's best restaurants. Joey let Lauren in first and spoke to the waiter who greeted them "Hi, we have a reservation, the names Branning."

"Good evening Sir, ma'am, if you'd like to follow me, we have your table." He turned to Lauren "May I take your coat Ma'am?"

"erm…yes thank you…" she removed the black mac she had on handing it to the waiter. Joey took a sharp intake of breath as he saw how amazing she looked. She had a beautiful navy blue dress on that fitted at the waist and floated out at the skirt, she looked stunning.

Joey leaned closer to her "You look incredible" He said close to her hear so she could hear him.

"Your table…" The waiter pulled out their chairs and showed them the menus. "Would you like to order anything from out wine menu?"

Joey ordered what he wanted and looked at Lauren "Babe, what are you having?"

"oh can I just have a cranberry juice please?" she said softly, noticing how Joey was looking at her oddly.

"Of course." The waiter disappeared, which left the two alone.

"Are alright? You always have wine when we come out?" he frowned

"I can't have any" she lifted her gaze and smiled softly, hoping he'd catch on.

"Why? Are you ill or som…" he stopped midsentence and Lauren knew the penny had dropped. "Babe! Are we having? Are you pregnant?"

She reached for his hand and nodded "7 weeks"

He leaned across and kissed her firmly "This is amazing…when did you find out?"

"A couple of weeks ago, remember when I went to a 'Book meeting'?" Joey nodded "Well I actually went to the doctors, I'd suspected for a couple of days before hand…" Joey's smile was lighting up the room he was smiling so brightly "I take it your happy?"

"Happy? Babe I'm ecstatic. Although you've kind of up staged my plans" he chuckled.

"What you had plans?" she said cheekily, an amusing tone to her voice. "I would have never guessed"

Joey scowled at her "You know don't you?" Lauren nodded, trying to hold back a laugh. "How?"

"Our daughter gave you away. I asked her what you'd been doing in the day and she said 'a mamma ring'"

"She's got the memory of a genius has that one." Joey said "I suppose you'd like to see this ring then wouldn't you?"

"Well, it wouldn't go a miss."

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled the ring from his pocket "I'm still doing this properly…Lauren, cross…my gorgeous girl, will you make me happier than ever and marry me?"

"Yes…" she held her hand out to him and he slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you so much Joe…"

"I love you too baby, I'm so proud of everything you've achieved…but, if we have another daughter, I'm ruling out the names Mollie or Mandy" he told her with smile. "Deal?"

"Deal".

 **The end ! Hope you liked and enjoyed their happy ending :) xxx**


End file.
